Adopting a little angel
by Rinmika Utaumine 21.2
Summary: Motivadora historia que trata de una madre soltera que ha adoptado un hermoso angelito y que dia a dia le enseña a ser mejor persona.
1. Chapter 1: El inicio

**/Y este es el resultado de u** **na noche llorando... Wow, soy peligrosa, ok no.**

 **Bien esta es otra motivadora historia para que lloren (?)**

 **Es apta para todo publico, asi que son mas libres de leer xD**

 **Y pues, me despido OwO/**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Ya era una mujer, seguía siendo aquella dulce chica que todos sus amigos, o algunos amaban. Una chica que si bien tenia defectos, también tenía virtudes, fue lastimada por una amistad a la cual bien pudo entregarle todo, más le dieron la espalda, prefirió alejarse de quien quiera que esa persona quisiera ser. Tiempo atrás fue una chica enamorada y con sueños ajenos; que peleo por su amor y perdió la batalla, resignada dejo ir a esa persona para la cual no fue suficiente y decidió vivir su vida con aquella espina en el corazón. Aquel muchacho lo fue todo para ella, incluso, podía jurar que mataría por él, lamentablemente lo que sentía fue pisado cual flor en el pradio. Después de aquello, vivió en casa de su madre junto a sus hermanos.

Era la hija media de una familia de tres hijos, la única de ojos claros, la única de baja estatura y la única que parecía ser una chica de preparatoria. Con el pasar de los años decidió comprar un departamento para ella, pero simplemente se sentía sola, aquel ingrato joven dejo un vacío en su corazón, pues, aquellos sueños de casarse y procrear una familia junta él se los llevó consigo. Primero planto esos ideales en ella y después se los arranco del corazón cuando se fue y aunque fue mutuo ella no podía olvidarle.

Un buen día, camino al trabajo, detuvo su automóvil en un semáforo que aseguraba el alto, era la primera vez que se le hacía tarde, solo por pensar en él, volteo su cabeza solo para evitar pensar, y, allí en el suelo encontró al ángel más hermoso que sus ojos vieron. Donde miraba era un orfanato, y a quien miraba era a un pequeño niño de rubio cabello con una chaqueta anaranjada, lamentablemente conoció al infante cuando le practicaban bulling los demás niños. Ella se sintió impotente al verle allí cubrirse de los golpes, quería ir a defenderle, pero no pudo, el semáforo marco verde y ella tuvo que partir.

Dos días después paso por allí en su bicicleta y volvió a verle allí, lo encontró justo frente a la rejilla que les separaba, el pequeño le miro indiferente, ella le sonrió y le regalo una paleta de caramelo. Su corazón se estremeció al verle, era tan pequeño y vulnerable, pero también era fuerte y valiente.

Unas cuantas semanas antes de conocer al pequeño retoño, había hablado con su madre acerca de una inseminación artificial, quería ser madre, pero después, al ver a ese pequeño de ojos celestes; simplemente deseo abrazar a ese niño. No paso mucho tiempo para que las visitas de ella al recinto se hicieran más constantes y solo iba a ver a un solo niño. A su niño. Tres semanas después, fue vestido lo mejor posible, acompañada de su madre, fue a terminar con el papeleo. Había decidido darle un hogar a ese niño. Se enamoró de su tierno rostro y quería cuidarle para poder ver su sonrisa. Justo ese día, cuando fueron por el para que guardara sus cosas, había sido golpeado por los demás. La castaña chica se arrodillo y le abrazo, el pequeño niño solo le atino a llorar, jamás había sentido un abrazo así de cariñoso, es más, jamás había sido abrazado, por nadie. Aquel día el pequeño iría a su nieva casa.

-... Si necesitas algo más, me llamas-anuncio la madre de la chica

-No te preocupes mami, todo estará bien-sonrió y cerró la puerta del carro-¿Listo para ir a casa?

Volteo a verle, el pequeño rubio permaneció callado y con la mirada en algún punto afuera, ella suspiro y puso en marcha el automóvil. No paso mucho para que llegaran a casa. Abrió la puerta del portaequipaje tomando la mochila del niño, después de cerrarla, abrió la puerta tras la que estaba el infante, quien se negaba a salir, ella sonrió de lado y le cargo, el niño no opuso resistencia, solo se acurruco en ella y ella abrió la puerta para poder entrar. Una vez adentro, subió a su cuarto y recostó al rubio en su cama, se dio vuelta y entro al baño, el pequeño se relajaría con un baño, un fiel baño siempre la ayudaba, cuando volvió a por él, él estaba sentado admirando el cuarto de la chica.

-¿Kenny?-le llamo-Vamos a darte un bañito, seguro eso te refresca-el niño la miro y se recostó en la cama. Ella rodo los ojos sonriente ¿Su primer lio como madre? Estaba que no cabía de felicidad, así que lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo al baño-Desvístete y si no quieres bañarte yo te baño, pero solo será hoy-sonrió y salió-Avísame cuando estés listo-la castaña salió.

¿Porque ella no comprendía que el niño no quería hacer nada de nada? Algo en el comenzó a sentirse cálido. Recordó cuando ella le abrazo y miro sus heridas que fueron curadas con amor por la madre de la joven. Unas lagrimitas cayeron de su infantil rostro ¿Por fin tenía una madre? ¡Si! Alguien que le quisiera, le mimase y fuese buena con él. Comenzó a llorar sin control asustando a la castaña quien entro a toda prisa a ver a su pequeño. Asustada, intento calmarle, reviso si no se había golpeado o algo, pero solo había marcas de ese día y su anterior percance con los otros. El pequeño la abrazo en cuanto la vio cerca de él, asustándola mucho más aun...

-Kenny amor, ¿Qué te pasa?-acaricio con cuidado su espaldita

-¡Mami! ¡Mami no me dejes!-dijo entre llanto. La joven se enterneció y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras comenzaba a llorar

-No cielo... Nunca te voy a dejar-lo cargo y comenzó a arrullarlo sin llegar a dormirle

Después del motivante llanto, insistió con lo del baño, a lo que el pequeño asintió y al poco rato se encontraba en la bañera jugando con unos juguetes recién comprados mientras su nueva madre lo bañaba, con amor y cuidado.

El pequeño Kenny quedo huérfano recién hacia unos dos meses, sus padres, ambos hijos únicos, sin parientes y sin hermanos cercanos, ambos padres murieron por sobredosis, eran alcohólicos y drogadictos, gracias a dios el no sufrió algo malo. Servicios sociales llevo a ese niño a aquel orfanato donde por ser rubio de ojos claros era discriminado, la mayoría de los niños era castaños o pelinegros de ojos de esos colores y unos que otros de ojos miel o verdes, pero ninguno de ojos azules como él. Y no, no fue su aspecto lo que llamo la atención de ella, fue algo más, sentía que el pequeño era un angelito que Dios le había mandado, y quedó prendada de sus dulces ojos azules y su dulce carita ¿Para qué traer otro niño a sufrir? Pensó cuando lo vio y pensaba en la inseminación ¿Por qué no darle un hogar a un niño que necesita amor? Y decidió adoptar.

Cuando termino con aquel muchacho, decidió trabajar y estudiar, trabajaba de niñera o auxiliar docente en una guardería y estudiaba pedagogía y psicología. Siempre fue buena con los niños, así que eso era a lo que se dedicaría. Después de estudiar aquello, como hobbies estudio: letras, historia, literatura, y filosofía. Por mero placer.

Terminado el baño, le puso un pijamita de color azul y le envolvió en una toallita seca para sacarlo del baño y llevarlo a su cuarto.

-¿Cómo te llamas mami?-pregunto el infante tan inocente mientras ella le ponía en la cama. Cierto, jamás le dijo su nombre el siempre pensó en ella como "la señora bonita" pero nunca dijo nada

-Bueno, me llamo Hanna-sonrió y beso su frente mientras secaba los piecitos del pequeño y después le ponía unos calcetines para el frio nocturno-Debes estar cansadito, compre leche y galletas en la mañana ¿Que te parece si cenamos y después a dormir?-comento sonriente la castaña. El pequeño asintió

Después de una deliciosa cena, fueron a cepillar sus dientes y le arropo en la pequeña camita que le había comprado, beso su frente, apago las luces y fue a dormir. El pequeño rubio examino su cuarto, pero se sintió solo, así que se levantó y fue hacia el cuarto de su madre. Abrió la puerta y la encontró frente al tocador cepillando su cabello, ella lo vio por el reflejo de su espejo y volteo a verle mejor.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto

-M-Me siento solito-comento apenado y sonrojado. Eso removió el corazón de ella.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?-pregunto y el asintió-Pero solo hoy, tienes que acostumbrarte a tu nueva casa ¿Vale?-el pequeño volvió a asentir

Ella le tomo en brazos y lo recostó en la cama, apago la luz y cerró la puerta; se encamino a su cama, abrazo a su pequeño y arropo a ambos para poder dormir.

 _ **... De ahora en más, yo te amare...**_

 **Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2: Primer dia en el preescolar

**/Hola. Perdon por la super demora, pero esq aun le faltaban algunas cosas al chapter dos y bueno, he estado ocupada. Lo siento QnQ**

 **Espero poder subir el 3 este domingo**

 **Los hamo xD/**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _"Dicen que mientras más llores, más fuerte te vuelves._**

 ** _Una mentira es eso, porque solo te destruye._**

 ** _¿Está bien?"_**

A la mañana siguiente, ella despertó con pereza, se encontraba al centro de su cama individual y en sus brazos a su rayito de sol. Creía que el niño dormiría como loco, como lo hacía su hermano Dereck cuando niños, eran las diez de la mañana del sábado, bostezo y se estiro un poco en su lugar, cuidando de no despertar al pequeñito. Como pudo salió de la cama, tomo ropa de cambio y toallas limpias, tomaría un baño antes de que el infante despertara. Y así lo hizo, cuando salió de bañarse, el rubio seguía dormido, se sentó en la cama, acaricio el cabello del de ojos celestes, beso su frentecita y le llamo.

-Kenny... Amor... Despierta pequeño... Ya es de día-susurro con amor. El pequeño se removió entre sus cobijas y abrió los ojitos

-Buenos días mami-sonrió después de un tierno bostezo

-Buenos días amor, vamos, arriba, te voy a hacer un delicioso desayuno-puso ropita nueva en la cama para que él se vistiera-Te espero abajo-beso su frentecita y salió del cuarto

Miro la ropa nueva y comenzó a vestirse, no quería decepcionar a su mamá, así que se vistió lo mejor que pudo, intento peinarse con las manitas y bajo ya con zapatitos puestos. Al llegar abajo, un aroma delicioso lo distrajo, olía deliciosamente. Se acercó a la cocina y vio un plato lleno de algo en pirámide, recién calientes y uno a uno la castaña iba poniendo; la joven miro al rubiecito y sonrió

-Lávate las manitas, ya casi esta-el asintió

Subió corriendo al baño, y al intentar obedecer, noto que el lavabo estaba muy arriba de él, resignado bajo y se quedó frente a las escaleras, la mesa ya estaba servida y su madre ya le esperaba

-¿Kenny? ¿Qué pasa?-miro confundida al niño

-No alcanzo...-dijo triste-Ya no voy a poder desayunar-aquello inmuto a la chica

-¿P-Pero que dices?-se levantó-Vamos a lavarnos las manos-subió con el niño, lo dejo frente al baño entrando a su cuarto por un banquillo de madera que puso frente al lavabo-Súbete aquí y alcanzaras-y el pequeño obedeció; quedando justo donde quería. Contento se lavaron las manos y bajaron a desayunar

-Mami ¿Por qué no vives con tu mamá?-pregunto

-Bueno, porque ya soy grande-sonrió

-Yo... Yo sé por qué mamá y papá se fueron...-dijo captando una pronta mirada confundida de la castaña

-¿D-De que hablas?-pregunto asustada

-Mamá y papá comían cosas raras...-dijo-No me dejaban comerlas... Y me pegaban...-continuo-¿Por qué me quieres a mí?-termino

-Tú eres diferente a los niños que te pegaban... Tu eres un angelito...-intento sonreír

Puede que el niño tuviera cuatro años, pero era muy inteligente, bueno, al parecer sabía que sus padres hacían cosas malas y eso hería su corazón. Se levantó de su lugar y fue hacia a él.

-Tú pequeño niño mío, eres realmente un ángel y yo me encargare de que sepas que es la felicidad, aun estas a tiempo de ello... El lunes por la mañana vamos a ir a inscribirte a una escuela...-el pequeño la miro extrañado y no se habló más.

Aquel lunes fueron a inscribirle a la escuela, un preescolar realmente linda. Donde obviamente el niño se hizo conocer por ese brillo incomparable en su persona. El pequeño rubio brillaba con estrella propia y aunque estaba en un lugar que no conocía de nada mostro su mejor sonrisa. En el lugar había niños distintos, diferente color de pelo, de ojos y piel; eso hizo que tuviera más confianza en lo que su madre había echo.

A pesar de que solo iba a inscribirlo, el pequeño pidió quedarse a clase, la castaña se quedó algo atónita, sin embargo ese entusiasmo era muy grande, así que accedió y corrió a comprarle por lo menos una mochila pequeña, lápices de colores, lápiz, goma y sacapuntas, sin olvidar la fiel libreta donde haría sus deberes, ya luego se encargaría bien de las cosas. Con todo el dolor de su corazón dejo al pequeño en el colegio y ella se volvió a casa. Cuando el pequeño se despidió de ella con una gran sonrisa, hizo que se acordara de sí misma. Es cierto, ella tampoco había llorado en su primer día. Estaba orgullosa de su angelito.

-Te veré cuando acabe la escuela ¿vale?

-Está bien-le sonrió

-Toma...-le dio una bolsa con comida-Es un almuerzo improvisado... M-Mañana te preparare algo mejor ¿Si?

-No te preocupes... Así estoy bien hoy-sonrió

-Pues vale, me regreso a casa-beso su frente-Cuídate mucho cielo...-el pequeño asintió de ultimo y regreso al salón realmente contento

Regresar sola era un poquito, desolador... Apenas el fin de semana paso todo el rato con él y hoy, quería quedarse en el cole. Como madre, dos cosas, bien por él y mal por ti, en cierto modo. No importaba, pues eso quería decir que el niño tenía mucha iniciativa, don que a veces ella deseaba tener. Niño admirable y de diez.

Pasadas las horas, la hora del almuerzo aclamo la aparición de niños por todo el patio del colegio. Algo inseguro (y como "el nuevo") salió con el almuerzo que su madre compro y se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol poco frondoso para comenzar a comer; mientras comía observaba a los niños jugar, a lo que, alcanzo a visualizar un grupito de tres niños, donde dos de estos tres discutían a pulmón tendido. El castaño le gritaba al pelirrojo y el azabache solo se sostenía el puente de la nariz algo cansado de verlos discutir. Lo que hizo que se levantara de su lugar, fue ver al castaño empujar al pelirrojo y/o posteriormente que se acercara al lugar. El pequeño y robustito castaño iba a golpear al pelirrojo y justo antes se atravesó Kenny para evitar el golpe.

-¿A ti quien te invito?

-Nadie-contesto-Pero no voy a dejar que le pegues-alego molesto y aun sosteniéndole el puño al castaño

-¡Ha! Así que el nuevo es el guarda espaldas del pecoso judío ¡Vaya broma!-se burlo

-Vamos... Que esto es cansado, llevan todo el curso peleándose-comento el pequeño azabache

-No pelearía con el si me diera de sus dulces...

-No te daré de mis dulces, gordo-alego el aturdido pelirrojo. Dejando al rubio realmente confundido.

Se llevaban bien y se llevaban mal. Que tipos más extraños. Pero bueno.

 **Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3: Los tres raros

**Chapter 3**

Después de una extensa platica (que dicho sea de paso absorbió su recreo por completo) se explicó que los tres niños anteriores se conocían de un poquitito antes, pues eran vecinos, eso y que las madres del pelirrojo y azabache son grandes amigas, haciendo amigos oficiales a sus hijos, quienes parecía que habían estado juntos desde el maternal. Felicidades, había congeniado con tres niños diferentes, que dicho sea de paso eran muy amigos, sabría dios por qué. Era interesante, tenía ahora tres amigos completamente, pero meramente distintos. El azabache se llama Stan y por lo que se veía tenía una paciencia olímpica, realmente olímpica (o envidiable). Seguido de él, estaba el pequeño Kyle, era solamente unos dos centímetros más pequeño que Stan, pero así le llamaban por que se veía un poco vulnerable. Kyle tenía a su favor su genial cerebro. Uno de los niños genio que amaba el sistema educativo del gobierno (amaba en sentido figurado). El siguiente era el robustito y castaño Eric. Ese día se dio cuenta de que Eric es una persona presumida, engreída, molesto y todas las definiciones negativas que se le pueden agregar a un niño. Sin embargo su sentido del humor era bueno, sí, pero a veces era algo estúpido. Lindo. Felicidades haz conocido a niños diferentes y que pueden ser potencialmente tus amigos.

Al final del día el niño ya tenía algo que contarle a su madre. Quien estaba en primera frente a la puerta y, que rápidamente estrecho a su hijo en brazos en cuanto lo vio. Así pues el niño le conto acerca de sus tres amigos nuevos y ella encantada, al primer día y el niño ya tenía amigos. Le recordó cuando ella iba a la secundaria (si, secundaria) y una chica le hablo en su primer día. Bellos días aquellos, sin duda.

-... Entonces la maestra nos dijo que teníamos que hacer parejas y me quede con Cartman...-comento mientras iba de la mano de su madre

-¿Cartman?-sonrió-¿Por qué no le llamas Eric? ¿Así se llama no?

-Solo los mayores le llaman así, además no me gusta su nombre, es muy común

-¿Un nombre común?-rio bajito-Hay ustedes los niños pequeños piensan cada cosa rara

-... Ma... Alguien nos mira-volteo

-¿Eh?-miro donde el niño señalaba. Era el, esa ingrata persona que la lastimo ahora estaba atravesando la calle con su madre-No le tomes importancia cielo-sonrió nerviosa, quizá esta perdido... Eh... ¿Quieres un helado?

-¡Si!

 ** _"Mientras más lejos estés de nosotros, mejor me sentiré..."_**

Como si hubiese visto un muerto, ella llevo al niño con cuidado a su auto, subió y lo puso en marcha. Al pequeño se le hizo raro que su madre se comportara de esa manera, siempre era muy tranquila y si algo le aquejaba trataba de disimularlo con una de sus mejores sonrisas, pero como todo un caballerito asintió y no dijo nada.

-"Ah claro, mi vida empieza a brillar y ahora llega ese hijo de vecina y su madre..."-se pensó-Vaya mierda-exclamo después de un bufido molesta

-¿Mi?-el niño le miro confundido

-A-Ah este... L-Lo siento... No vayas a decir eso en público... Ni en casa ¿Ok?

-Ok-ella suspiro

Por un momento sintió que debería explicar lo que había dicho. No estaba lista para eso. Sin mucha demora llegaron a una heladería, donde salieron y se acercaron al mostrador para pedir. Ella decidió comprar una copa de choco-vainilla doble para compartir (obvio), les dieron unas cucharillas y su respectivo helado, posteriormente llegaron a su mesa y comenzaron a comer.

Ella al igual que su madre, pregunto acerca de los deberes que le encomendó la maestra (sonó a su madre, según ella). El pequeño rubio ojiceleste negó con seguridad. Ella se guiaría de su confianza y la humildad del pequeño.

El helado se terminó antes de poder comerlo con galletas, otro buen día comprarían mas para comer en la noche mientras vieren una película.

Había vuelto a pensar en aquel infeliz después de haberle invocado con el pensamiento y verle cerca del colegio del niño -"Simple coincidencia"-pensó. Le hacía mal pensarle -"Ahora tengo un hijo, no puedo volver la mirada atrás"-se reiteró. Y era cierto, no toda su vida iba a ir en torno al cabronazo ese ¡NO! Ahora su mundo se enfocaría en el ángel de su cielo, que estaba limpiando sus labiecillos con la servilleta y estaba listo para volver a casa.

 ** _"Para una madre, los hijos son primero"_**

Le sonrió, extendió su mano esperando este la tomase y volvieron al auto, irían al centro por la batita (uniforme) que el debería usar, una mochila nueva, cuadernos, y otras cosillas para el cuarto de este y fomentar el estudio (cosa cómica porque ella no era la persona más estudiosa, y lo acepto siempre). No tardó mucho en darse cuenta a que eso era mucha carga para un menor de cuatro años. Ella a su edad hubiera querido disfrutar de mucho ¡DE MUCHO! Pero tampoco quería equivocarse ¡Oh no!

 ** _"Libertad mas no libertinaje"_**

Ok desde allí la abuelita siempre tuvo razón. Ahora ¿Cómo darle libertad a un niño de cuatro años cuando tú no tuviste eso? Seria difícil. Pero en principio tenía esa palabra mágica y clave que necesitaba más que nunca y que resolvían aquella ecuación.

 ** _"Amigos + Hijo= Libertad"_**

De cierto modo, era razonable, ahora solo faltaba que su hijo socializara MAS con ellos. Pero ojo ¿Cómo esperas que el niño socialice si tú eras (o eres) una antisocial que escribe por mero placer?

Vamos, que desde allí ser madre se estaba volviendo algo complicado, pero eso no le debía afectar. Ahora necesitaba un plan de contingencia y una comida con amigas no estaba mal. Bien esto está bien ahora ¿Que amigas? Alyn y Cristal estaban de viaje, así que no las vería hasta el mes próximo, no se habla con Sayuri desde hacía años ¡Años! ¿Melody? ¿La que anda de fiesta en fiesta? No ¡Ni de coña! Eso es mala influencia para el niño. Las fiestas bien, pero hasta que sea un poco más mayor. Y, su respuesta le llamo al móvil: Alyson.

Siendo mejores amigas desde el colegio (o prepa) Alyson era su mejor opción, así que después de una larga (larguísima) explicación de los últimos hechos, la chica acepto ir a comer el día de mañana encantada.

Solución al problema.

 ** _"Y con esto me lavo las manos"_**

 **Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4: Tambien las madres son amigas

Chapter 4

Al día siguiente...

-¿Y por qué me tengo que vestir así?

-Por qué va a venir una amiga y no te quiero fachudo cielo-contesto

-Pero me veo tonto-reprocho

-Kenny no te vez...-miro al niño, se veía elegante pero realmente se veía _in-co-mo-do_. Con todas sus letras-Tienes razón, venga que te cambio de ropa...-se caminó al closet y le dio unos jeans de mezclilla azul una camiseta blanca y su sudadera anaranjada-Toma, que no tarda en llegar y no quiero que estemos a las carreras-dicho esto, el timbre sonó-Ah claro, nunca en su vida ha sido puntual y justo hoy que quería que ella llegara tarde, se le ocurre llegar temprano-reprocho-¡Genial!-sarcasmo

Sin más que decir, dejo al rubio en su cuarto para que se cambiara y bajo para abrir la puerta. Si, Alyson había llegado temprano y no solo eso, traía algunas cosas en sus manos. Abrió la puerta para hacerla pasar.

-Aly... Llegas temprano ¿Te corrieron de casa?-rio

-¡Daaah! Obvio no. Solo quería conocer a mi pequeño sobrino ¿Dónde está?-le busco con la mirada

-Kenny se está cambiando de ropa-sonrió

-¿Apenas llegaron del cole?-levanto una ceja

-Eh... Si...-mentira piadosa

-Pues ya me vas diciendo que tan lejos queda, ¿O qué? ¿Te lo llevas a pie?-rio

-Por supuesto que no, es mi cielo. Yo no le haría eso

-Calma, calma. Solo bromeaba-sonrió la otra

-¿Que tanto traes allí?-miro curiosa

-Oh, son regalos para Ken. No es nada del otro mundo, un valón y ropa nueva

-¿Más ropa?-rio-Bueno, tendrá ropa hasta que cumpla 6 años. Todo mundo le ha traído ropa y ya me dirás tu donde meto más, el ropero está lleno

-No es problema, con lo ordenada que eres chance y compras una cajonera más grande

-Supongo...-el rubio se asomó desde las escaleras-Ah... Ven cielo, quiero que conozcas a una amiga mía...-le llamo y el bajo-Salúdala, se llama Alyson

-Ah... Ho-Hola...-sonrió un poco

-Hola cielo. Mira, que te he traído unas cosillas-le entrego las bolsas

-¡Genial!-abrió las mismas-Un valón y... Ropa...

-Kenny...-le llamo la atención

-No le regañes... Contesto como tú-rio

-Vale... Pues bien... Vamos a comer, hice albóndigas con queso dentro-aplaudió-Vayan a lavarse las manos que ya mismo sirvo-los dejo a ambos en la sala

-Pues vamos-le extendió la mano al pequeño ojiceleste con una sonrisa

Ambos obedecieron a lo que Hanna había pedido ya después se sentaron a degustar la comida recién hecha de la castaña. Una vez que el pequeño rubio termino de comer, se quedó sentado a la mesa junto con las dos mayores, ya estaba algo aburrido, así que se dedicó a balancear sus piernas allí en la silla que le quedaba muy por sobre el suelo, así que era fácil estar jugando. Las dos chicas notaron como el pequeño miraba hacia sus pies mientras jugaba con estos, su madre sonrió y mejor le llamo.

-Kenny, cielo. ¿Por qué no vas arriba a jugar con el valón que tu tía te regalo eh?

-¿Si puedo?-pregunto curioso

-Adelante-sonrió-Solo no vayas a romper nada-el pequeño asintió y rápidamente se levantó, tomo sus trastos sucios y los dejo sobre la barra de la cocina-Te llamo en cuanto terminemos para comer helado...-le aviso antes de que saliera como bala hacia su cuarto.

Ellas se quedaron hablando. Compartían experiencias recién vividas. Las últimas noticias de la semana. Desde que ambas se metieron a trabajar casi ya no tenían tiempo la una para la otra, pero siempre había llamadas o mensajes con chismecillos o cosas así. Parecían hermanas.

 ** _"Súper Mejores Amigas"_**

Ella también quería responsabilizarse, pero no había chico que le llegara realmente al corazón y le diera el don de tener hijos. Ahora ella pensaba también en la adopción, solo que primero vería que tal le iría a su amiga ya después le tocaría a ella.

 ** _"Cada quien a su tiempo"_**

Decía la fiel y difunta abuelita de Hanna, ella siempre recordaba a su querida abuelita. La muerte de tan dulce mujer golpeo con fuerza sobre los corazones de sus familiares, y hasta hoy aún era extraña su ausencia.

Mientras tanto, en su cuarto jugando se encontraba el pequeño rubio. Rodaba el valón de un lado a otro y sin embargo estaba aburrido, así que fue a tumbarse a su cama a esperar el llamado para comer helado. El teléfono sonó. No paso ni cinco segundos y le llamo su madre.

-¡Kenny, cielo! ¡Teléfono!-el pequeño bajo

-¿Quién es?-bajo y se asomo

-Dice que es Stan-le dio la bocina-No sabía que les habías dado el número-sonrió y se fue

-¿Diga?-hablo

 _-Hola Kenny-saludo el azabache_

-Ah... hola Stan...-contesto-¿Cómo conseguiste el numero?-susurro asegurándose de que su madre no estuviera

 _-Es secreto-rio-Oye, vamos a ir a jugar los chicos y yo al parque ¿Vienes?_

-Pues...-volteo-¡Ma! ¡Los chicos irán a jugar al parque! ¿Puedo ir?-llamo. La castaña y su amiga fueron donde él estaba. Una estaba en estado de shock y la otra estaba más que contenta

-¿S-Salir? ¿Hoy?-contesto la castaña

-Oye...-le codeo la otra-Que tiene cuatro años y querías que tuviese amigos, no puedes quejarte

-Pues bueno...-se acercó-¿Puedo hablar con Stan?-extendió su mano. El pequeño asintió-Hola Stan... ¿Me pasas a tu mami?-el niño accedió y le dio la bocina a su madre

 _-Buenas tardes...-saludo la mujer_

-Hola señora, eh... Es por la salida de los niños al parque...

 _-Puede ir con nosotros si gusta-contesto amablemente_

-¿De veras? Gracias, nos vemos haya entonces-colgó. La otra simplemente la fulmino con la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos-¿Qué?

-Que te has colado en la salida de amigos de tu hijo...

-Oh vamos. Tengo que saber cómo son sus amigos y como son sus madres

-¿Crees que son secuestradoras o qué?-espeto

-Bueno ya acepte, no puedo cancelar-termino

Una vez que terminaron de discutir fueron hacia el parque, donde una señora de pelo corto castaño estaba al lado de otros tres pequeños niños, quienes reaccionaron en seguida al ver que el pequeño rubio llegaba. Una vez que esté bajo, los cuatro pequeños salieron disparados hacia los juegos. La castaña solo sabía que tenía que retener ese impulso de querer decirle que tuviese cuidado. Sentía que tendría un colapso nervioso allí mismo. La mujer que estaba al lado de ellas y quien trajo a los otros niños le dirigió la palabra.

Su nombre era Sharon, y es la madre del pequeño Stan. O dicho de otra forma Stanley Randall Marsh. Jamás había oído de un niño con un nombre tan completo como el de Stan. Pobre criaturita. Siguieron platicando, Sharon es casada y tiene una hija cuatro años mayor que su pequeño. La mujer no parecía mala persona, parecía una mujer en quien podía confiar.

-... Así que ¿Es hijo único? ¿Piensas tener otro?-pregunto la mujer

-N-No bueno... Vera...

-... Soy adoptado-contesto el rubio sin pena con el balón en manos interrumpiendo la plática de adultas y dejando mudas a ambas

-Ya veo...-desvió la mirada

-K-Kenny, cielo. Ándate para haya que los chicos te esperan-el pequeño asintió y siguió a sus amigos

-Así que... ¿Adoptado eh?

-Si bueno...

-No hay nada que explicar, aquí encontraras mucho de qué hablar. La próxima semana me reuniré con otras tres amigas ¿Quisieras venir?

-¿Eh yo?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Al fin que los chicos se llevan muy bien

Y no se habló más. Sin quererlo ella se vio envuelta en un ahora circulo de madres cuyos hijos se llevaban bien entre si

 ** _"De una manera u otra está bien"_**

Y en cierto modo sí que estaba bien. Así si necesitaba que cuidaran a Kenny no tendría que dejarlo con su madre, podría dejarlo con Sharon para que jugara con Stan en lo que regresaba. Alivio, alivio.

 ** _"Justo como cuando la escuela"_**

Como si fuese una trampa del destino, la semana siguió hasta llegar el día de la reunión con las demás " _madres_ ". Se reunirían en casa de Sharon y no solo eso. Dejarían a los niños jugando en el cuarto de Stan.

La cita era a las 5 después del cole -pero muy después- ella recién había salido del trabajo y estaba que no aguantaba ya los tacones, pero intento aguantar. Llegaron frente a la puerta, dispuestos a tocar; mas esta se abrió sola exaltando a Hanna un poco.

-Hanna, Kenny. Pasen, pasen. Creí que no vendrían-les dio paso

-S-Si, es que bueno... Acabo de salir del trabajo.

-No te preocupes. Kenny, Stan y los demás están arriba jugando, y te están esperando-comento. Este sin hacerse del rogar o simplemente despedirse se fue disparado hacia la planta de arriba.-Ven, te presento.

Caminaron a la sala donde ya había dos mujeres sentadas bebiendo café. Otra mujer castaña y una pelirroja.

Sheila, es madre del pequeño Kyle. Toda su familia es Judía, es casada y antes, eran de New Jersey. Eso a Hanna le pareció interesante ¡judíos! Le interesaba mucho saber de esa religión. La siguiente era Liane, la madre del pequeño Eric y la mujer tal vez mas ingenua del mundo. Era la única que creía que su hijo era el ángel más grande del cielo, pero según lo que le había contado Kenny a su madre, el niño era otra cosa.

Charlaron un rato, después salió a tema el asunto de la adopción de Kenny, ninguna se asombró, era normal en cierto modo y no tenía nada de malo acoger a un niño que se quedó sin padres. Todas creían que estaba bien. Y de hecho lo estaba. ¿Quién no creía tener como hijo un niño así? Era valiente, era audaz, era un niño tan impresionante. Quizá no era ególatra y egoísta como Eric, quizá no era buen líder como Stan y quizá no era un genio como Kyle, pero realmente era un niño extraordinario. Y en cierta forma, le recordaba a ella. La criatura era contestón, berrinchudo, presumido y eso hacía que se asemejara a ella en cierto modo.

Todas detuvieron sus risas cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. Esta vez, la última integrante del grupo era rubia y tenía dos pequeños a su lado. Sus nombres: Linda Stotch y los mellizos Leopold y Marjorine. Que dicho sea de paso se veían inocentes -realmente inocentes. *Muy MUY inocentes*-. Ambos rubios de ojos un poco más claros que los de Kenny, eran como color menta. Unas joyas de niños.

Linda es casada y solo con sus dos hijos. Todos, de cariño llaman a Leopold " _Butters_ " y a su hermana Majo (Que se pronuncia " _Mayo_ "). La pequeña era la única niña en el grupo de madres que tenía puros hombres. Quizá eso ayudaría a que no le vieran la cara de tonta cuando mayor. Quizá.

Mientras tanto...

Las señoras madres se encontraban agustamente conversando de cosas de " _mayores_ " y los niños estaban en el cuarto de Stan, jugando videojuegos. Kenny y Kyle estaban sentados en el suelo a un lado de la cama mientras que Stan y Eric estaban sentados en la cama. La puerta se abrió, dejando apreciar dos pequeñas y frágiles siluetas que asomaron la cabeza para pedir pasar.

-Creí que no vendrías...-enuncio el pequeño azabache

-M-Mamá pasó a comprar las galletas

-La mamá de Kenny ya había comprado unas de coco-espeto el pequeño Eric

-Nosotros no sabíamos...-susurro la pequeña Majo. Después entraron a tomar lugar junto al rubio y el pelirrojo

Majo se sentó al lado izquierdo de Kenny, mientras que su hermano prefirió subir a la cama con Stan y Cartman. Durante todo el rato, Kenny y Majo no dejaban de intercambiar miradas. Ella era muy pequeña -en sentido figurado- se vía incluso más inocente que su hermano -y eso es exagerar-. Ella de alguna manera era diferente a los demás. Amor a primera vista. Y más que nada amor infantil, el amor quizá más puro de todos; y el más hermoso.

 ** _"El amor a primera vista es quizá el más intenso y hermoso de todos"_**

Una vez terminada la tarde -y sacando casi a rastras a Kenny de la casa de los Marsh- volvieron a su hogar -mientras él hacia puchero-.

-Dije que lo sentía...-comento ella

-Quería quedarme otro rato a jugar-espeto molesto

-Mañana hay cole, no te ofusques Kenny

-Pero quería jugar otro rato-pataleo

-Kenneth...-le llamo.

Mala señal, alguien estaba molesta. El no conocía a la castaña cuando enfurecía y realmente no era alguien a quien quisieran conocer cabreada, así que opto por quedarse calladito y no hacer más berrinche. Una madre que te llama por tu nombre y no por el " _mote_ " o apodo con el que comúnmente te habla es peligrosa.

-Parece que te llevas muy bien con los mellizos Stotch-comento

-Am... Ellos son... No sé... Parecen muy... ¿Inofensivos?

-arqueo la ceja en modo a duda-¿Inofensivos?-repitió

-¿Es que no les viste? Se ven muy... Dóciles...

-Hablas de ellos como si fueran conejos o algo así-rio-Son ideas tuyas, cielo-dijo de ultimo

Tiempo después los mellizos Stotch crearon un gran lazo con Kenny, casi podría ser que eran hermanos. Y curiosamente él era como el hermano mayor, quien siempre defendía a ambos.

 ** _"Tu vida empieza desde aquí..."_**

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5: Lo que ella nunca dijo

Chapter 5

-Kenny Pov-

 ** _"Cuando eres feliz, el tiempo pasa sin que puedas detenerlo..."_**

Desearía volver a ser el nene de mi madre. Era tan reconfortante pasar las tardes acurrucado a su lado mientras veíamos la TV después de comer. Extraño esos días. Bueno, mi abuela dice que es inevitable el crecer, y le creo.

Años han pasado, mis amigos y yo hemos crecido, tengo 14 años y voy en 2do de secundaria (u octavo grado) he visto y vivido cosas que según mi madre son parte de mi crecimiento diario como persona. A veces no entiendo eso, ella habla de algunas cosas muy raras.

¿Qué les cuento de mí? Pues, sigo saliendo con mis amigos Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Butters, quienes no han cambiado nada. Estoy locamente enamorado de Majo, la hermana de Butters, pero aún no sé cómo declararme, ella es... Tan bonita... Y tan inocente... Como su hermano.

Bien, a mamá cuando una persona le cae mal o preguntan si le odia, ella contesta:

 _ **"Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer como para odiarle"**_

Lo cual le resta mucha importancia a la persona y le hace completamente insignificante.

Todos saben que soy adoptado y que mi apellido es distinto al de mi madre. Me dijo que si cambiaba de apellido era como arrebatarme mi identidad, así que mi nombre seria Kenneth McCormick y Hanson. O así dice el registro. Siguiendo con eso del odio. En ese momento, aquel día, no sabía lo que era oidor a alguien con todas mis fuerzas, sin embargo lo vi.

De vez en cuando mamá sollozaba por las noches creyendo que no le escucharía y siempre era por lo mismo. Esa persona que le arranco el corazón. ¿Que como le conozco? Muy simple. Siempre que ella no estaba, me escabullía a su cuarto a leer unos "libros" que ella escribió y allí, me entere de todo. Como se conocieron, cuanto tiempo paso para que fueran novios, cuanto duraron juntos, cuanto ella le amaba y sus planes de matrimonio. Todo. Lo es todo. Hasta lo que le gusta al hijo de puta ese. Bueno, en cierto modo debo agradecer; gracias a su "error" estoy con mamá, y el amo como ella ama a la abuela. Si algo le pasara, daría mi vida por y para ella.

Tenía diez años cuando paso, era después del cole, y mamá pasó por mí, iríamos a casa de la abuela a comer y ver a mis tíos Dereck y Anaid, incluso, traía ropa de cambio para vestirme en casa de la abuela. Mamá había prometido ayudarme con los deberes en la noche. Me despedí de mis amigos y caminamos hacia el auto de mamá...

Flash back

 _-... ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto mamá algo confundida y asustada_

 _-Solo... Solo quiero hablar contigo... Yo..._

 _-¿Hablar? ¿Contigo? Cuando quise que habláramos preferiste huir e ir con tu madre esa persona podrida que te mal aconsejo de MI familia y preferiste marcharte. Fue un acuerdo mutuo, lo sé, pero hay muchas cosas aquí dentro que aun lastiman._

 _-Permíteme poder conversar contigo-rogo_

 _-¡No te me acerques!-me aló tras de ella-¡Largare con tu madre!_

 _-Ma...-masculle_

 _-¿Es hijo tuyo? ¿Te casaste?-enuncio dolido_

 _-Eso no te importa-espeto-Vamos cielo, se hace tarde_

 _-Espera... Hanna...-le tomo por la muñeca sin mucha fuerza_

 _-¡NO ME TOQUES!-ella se soltó del agarre bruscamente, me tomo en brazos y me llevo corriendo al auto. Cuando menos me di cuenta, estábamos en casa. No vería a la abuela hoy, después de todo._

 _Fue tan grave el asunto que Alyson fue a casa a calmar a mi madre. Jamás la había visto tan alterada estaba tan fuera de sí que parecía estar loca. Escuchaba sus gritos desde mi cuarto. Era tal el desorden que ese pendejo hizo en mi madre, que tuve que ir a casa de los Stotch a dormir._

 _Y allí lo comprendí. Supe que era odiar a alguien con todas mis fuerzas. No podía pasar por alto que alguien lastimara a MI madre. Ni siquiera alguien a quien aún... Aun ama._

Fin de flash back.

-Normal Pov-

-... No puedo creer que por fin seas su novio...-comento asombrado el azabache

-B-Bueno... Eso de cantarle a alguien y que te lance dinero desde su ventana es algo abrumador...-suspiro el pelirrojo

-Pero Rebecca lo hizo sin intención-le tomo del hombro

-Lo sé, lo sé-rio

-Hay que maricas...-bufo con aburrimiento el castaño

-No sé de qué te quejas Cartman, aun no logras acercarte a Paty Nelson y...-se detuvo en seco

Frente a ellos, en una especie de fuente de sodas, en las mesas de afuera estaba aquella persona. Sentado como si nada hubiese pasado. El rubio apretó con fuerzas las correas de su mochila tanto como sus dientes y se caminó hacia esa persona...

-¿Kenny? Espera-le llamaron, pero no hizo caso

La semana pasada recién había escuchado a su madre llorar por lo que alguna vez planto con ese muchacho. Un amor que ella había procurado y protegido.

-No sé qué de especial tienes, no eres nada del otro mundo-espeto con seriedad captando la atención del mayor

-¿Y tú eres?-levanto la ceja dudoso

-Soy el hijo de Hanna-contesto

-Ah vaya. El pequeño Kenneth ya creció, ella estará contenta de tener un hijo como tú-bebió del vaso que tenía a un lado

-Está orgullosa de mí. Puedes estar seguro de ello-contesto en un tono de voz más serio

-Bien, si eso dices. ¿Qué te trae a hablar conmigo?

-Solo me interesa saber que vio mi madre en ti. No eres nada especial. No tienes mucho dinero tampoco y no eres un hombre de negocios. Entonces ¿Qué?

-¿Ella no te lo dijo? Siempre le gusto que le hiciera reír-sonrió nostálgico

-Pero jamás pudiste ver más allá de una sonrisa ¿No?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Aun no entiendo, como una mujer como mi madre se pudo haber enamorado de un completo imbécil como tú. No eres nada del otro mundo ¿¡Por qué se enamoró de ti!?

-Mira niño, no sé qué te haya dicho Hanna pero...

-¡No me ha dicho nada yo lo es todo!-golpeo la mesa

-¿Que lo sabes todo?

-Se cuándo se conocieron, cuanto duraron y cuanto te amo... Y que jamás pusiste de tu parte ¡No! Siempre fuiste egoísta. Ella siempre estuvo allí para ti, pero tú para ella no. ¡Nunca!... Y aun así... Aun así...-cerro los puños realmente molesto-¡Aun así!-le tomo por el cuello de la camiseta

-¡Kenny!-le gritaron sus amigos alarmados

-¡Este maldito hijo de puta le quito algo a mi madre! ¡Yo así lo mato! ¡Lo mato!-los tres chicos que estaban con el lograron hacer que soltara a la persona

-¿Qué coño crees que haces?-le reclamo el pelirrojo

-Tu madre tendrá que verle si le haces algo-advirtió el azabache

-Usa la cabeza, pendejo-exclamo el castaño

Furioso, se soltó del agarre de sus amigos. Aquella persona queda muda, estaba atónito. No esperaba que el muchacho algún día reaccionase así; era razonable en cierto modo. Un hijo jamás permitiría que una persona extraña lastimase a su madre. Es como una especie de código, donde sabes que siempre tienes que proteger y amar a quien hizo lo mismo por ti. Viene de sangre y viene de corazón. Así como ella siempre le protegió, el haría lo mismo por su madre.

No presto atención, solo mascullo algo para sí, y se alejó del lugar sin siquiera mirar a sus amigos, o a la persona que causaba las lágrimas de su madre. Cruzo la calle sin notar que la luz ahora era verde y que autos venían sonando la bocina esperando reaccionara y pudiera moverse del camino. Pero este se había puesto los auriculares en ambos oídos y no escuchaba los gritos desesperados de sus amigos por que se quitase de allí. Solo sintió un fuerte empujón que hizo que callera al pavimento, raspándose la mejilla y el codo derecho, y a alguien más cayendo a su lado de rodillas, cansado y sudoroso. Cuando se enderezo después del shock y saber que sus audífonos ya habían pasado a mejor vida, noto que quien le había ayudado era a quien intentó agredir físicamente.

-¡Maldición!-rechisto fracasado-No creas que te debo algo por salvarme...-espeto, para luego levantarse e irse de ahí así como había llegado.

 _ **"Pero eso no quiere decir que puedes acercarte a ella..."**_

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6: Lo que siente un hijo

**/Holi(?**

 **Lo siento, se que me he retrasado mucho, pero el trabajo, bueno... ahora tendre un poco mas de tiempo... ah... mi contrato termino asi que... estoy como Hikikomori* otra vez, así que en lo que busco otro, podre escribir otra vez, eso y que tengo otros proyectos, pero esos van hacia Wattpad, donde me encuentran como Rinmika Utaumine, ya saben jajaja.**

 **El problema aqui es que te da cierto tiempo para re-editar antes de matar tu texto y eso pues, no me combine, pues a veces tengo tiempo de actualizar y a veces no... solo es por eso. No me pateen QnQ**

 **Los quiero, cuidense.**

 ***ni estudia ni trabaja/**

* * *

Capítulo 6 (Lo que siente un hijo...)

Tras haber sido salvado por la persona a quien su madre alguna vez amo, se fue hecho la madre de allí, siendo seguido por sus amigos quienes estaban preocupados por su estado físico y emocional. Llego a casa refunfuñando su muy mala suerte, entro dando pisotones como si fuere un ser gigantesco y así mismo, con aquel "berrinche" se encamino a su cuarto, donde, una vez adentro, cerro de un buen portazo. Sus amigos se miraron los unos a los otros, jamás habían visto a Kenny echar humo, jamás. El y su madre eran muy expresivos, pero jamás los habían conocido cuando estaban cabreados, bien cabreados, ni el mismo Kenny sabia como era Hanna bien encaminada, así que era obvio que también ellos desconocieran esa "otra cara" de su familia.

Comenzó a dar vueltas desesperado, maldiciendo su situación, después tropezó con su patineta golpeándose con el mueble haciéndole hervir más de ese coraje y lanzar aquel objeto contra la pared, haciendo una cuarteadura en la misma, tirando la foto que tenia de cuando era niño y estaba con su madre, haciendo que reaccionara.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo al ver tan preciado objeto en el suelo-Rayos...-lo tomo en manos apreciando que el papel seguía intacto, pero el marco y cristal ya habían perecido.

Observo la foto, era una recién de cuando ella lo había adoptado, era tan pequeño entre los brazos de ella, un nudo se le hizo en la garganta, soltando unas lágrimas. Después de ya no escuchar ruido alguno, sus amigos subieron presurosos, pues creían que algo andaba mal, grata sorpresa fue verle allí, sin heridas, pero lo mejor era alejarle de los restos del marco, no sabían si en ese estado podría atentar con su propia vida. Obligaron a que se pusiera de pie y lo llevaron al borde de su cama para sentarlo, Stan y Kyle fueron por una escoba y recogedor para limpiar el desastre, Eric por su lado, debería cuidar de quien ahora permanecía callado, con la mirada gacha y ojos perdidos en la misma nada. El azabache y el pelirrojo limpiaron el desorden de su amigo, cuidando de no lastimarse, y después les acompañaron en silencio.

-¿Qué pretendías?-murmuro Kyle haciendo reaccionar a Stan y Eric-Si... Si le hubieras hecho algo, tu madre tendría que verlo otra vez ¿Quieres eso?-regaño-¡Contesta!

-Ky... Déjalo él está...

-No.-contesto el rubio interrumpiendo a Stan-Pero el verlo allí... Tan campante...

-Desconozco cuan molesto ha de haber sido. Pero piensa, si tú lo hubieras herido, por tus actos contestaría tu mamá y por ende, tendría que verle. Una vez más.

-No pude evitarlo Kyle... Tu... ¡Tú no sabes cuan triste es recordar que tu madre escribió tantas anécdotas y la mayoría de ellas son discusiones realizadas por el! ¡Lo único hermoso que escribió fue cuando se conocieron y cuando comenzaron a salir! Es todo... Las demás páginas de sus libros, son lágrimas secas y heridas a medio sanar. Cuando él se equivocaba, ella siempre lo perdonaba, pero cuando ella llegaba a errar, jamás escucho un perdón de parte de él. Nunca.

-Ella realmente le amaba...-aclaro Kyle-Cuando una persona ama a otra incondicionalmente, soporta todo.

-Ella soporto hasta su último aliento-siguió Stan

-Ella está herida... Su alma esta desecha, y su único consuelo es tener uno de esos sueños que el clavo en ella

-Un hijo.-espeto Eric. El otro asintió

-Soy "eso" que hace que mi madre siga en pie, quizá no sea el hijo modelo, pero...-la puerta se abrió

Ninguno de ellos había escuchado el auto en el garaje, tampoco la puerta abrirse y mucho menos que alguien subiera las escaleras. Quien se asomaba por el umbral era la castaña quien recién había salido de trabajar encaminándose a toda prisa para llegar a casa y pasar tiempo de calidad con su adorado y único hijo.

Ella lo había escuchado todo, todo lo que habían hablado los muchachos. Cada palabra, cada reacción, cada frase acertada por su situación y lo que es peor aún, que su hijo confronto a esa persona.

-Chicos... Kenny y yo debemos hablar a solas-dijo seriamente-Serian tan gentiles de permitirnos, Kenny los llamara en cuanto se desocupe ¿Cierto?-su hijo asintió

Sus amigos tomaron sus mochilas y salieron sin antes darle ánimos a su amigo y esperaban que no hubiese un castigo. Todos salieron pero solo uno se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

-No sea tan dura con él. Lo ha hecho por usted-dijo el pelirrojo y luego corrió escaleras abajo para alcanzar a los demás e irse a sus respectivas casas

-¿Tienes algo que decirme Kenneth?-el suspiro

-¿Sabes? Siempre quise conocer a quien hizo posible que esto esté pasando, que yo viviera aquí cómodamente con una madre grandiosa como tú a su cargo. Jamás me hubiera sentido tan afortunado como ahora. No es nada especial, él es solo otro ser vivo que respira y "piensa" no es nada del otro mundo-no se atrevía a verla-Realmente no pude evitar querer ponerle una mano encima. Lo siento.-dijo sinceramente. Ella se acercó y tomo asiento a su lado izquierdo

-Hijo, a veces, ese tipo de reacciones son perjudiciales. Él pudo haberte lastimado ¿Y que haría yo sin ti? Él es una persona muy impulsiva también. Como nosotros. Mi destino no era estar con él, era estar aquí sentada contigo hijo, en las buenas, en las malas. Así somos las madres cielo. Mi trabajo es encaminarte a una buena vida, ya será decisión tuya que camino quieras tomar-lo abrazo-Yo estoy orgullosa de ti, seas como seas, pero deseo que no vuelvas a cruzarte con el ¿De acuerdo?-De acuerdo-sonrió.

El timbre sonó.

Ella bajo con calma arreglándose un poco para poder abrir la puerta a quien llamaba. Al abrir esta todo a su alrededor se había pausado.

-¿Quién es ma?-su hijo bajo, quedando helado, ahora, sabía que lo que había echo, había sido un gran error.

 ** _"Nunca hagas cosas por las cuales después te puedas arrepentir..."_**

Continuara...


	7. Chapter 7: Se llama destino

**/Buen día, tarde, noche tengan segun el horario en el que lean este post xD**

 **Bueno, creo que actualice mas pronto que antes, estaba inspirada (?)**

 **Bien bien, la cosa se pone buena, ¿quieren ayudar? ¿desean participar? Pueden hacerlo si gustan**

 **Si desean aportar algo, en su comentario pueden hacerlo, si no quieren que nadie, exepto yo lea su aporte, anden un mensaje a mi pagina oficial de Facebook - Rinmika Utaaumine 21.2 - pueden mandarme un mensaje o Imbox OwO**

 **Bueno, les dejo leer**

 **Besos y abrazos**

 **Bye!/**

* * *

Capítulo 7 (Se llama "destino"...)

-¿Q-Que haces aquí?-pregunto la castaña visiblemente asustada

-Tu hijo olvido esto en la calle-le extendió la mano mientras sostenía un aparato en ella

-¿¡Como llegaste hasta aquí!?-le arrebato el aparato interponiéndose entre el hombre y su madre

-Te levantaste del suelo sin siquiera mirar que habías olvidado-espeto-Además, seguí a tus amigos a quienes dejaste atrás también. Vaya no había visto a alguien correr así después de ser casi atropellado

-¿¡Atropellado!?-dijo exaltada

-Mierda...-exclamo el rubio

-¡Dios mío estas sangrando!-ella volvió a hablar

-Mamá no... El...-intento evitar contacto entre ellos

El sentido maternal y protector que poseía ella era uno de los más grandes, podía ver a su peor enemigo herido y ella iría a curarle. ¿Estupidez? Puede que sí, pero su familia lo suele llamar, humanismo. Su sentido de la justicia también es bueno, jamás haría daño y jamás le harían daño. Era como "eso" que todos cuidan pero todos olvidan y, puede que él le haya herido el alma, pero no dejaría que se fuera así, lastimado. Y lo más importante, el había salvado a su amado hijo, entonces, le debía una.

-Kenny, ve arriba por el botiquín-pidió

-Ah... Ma... Eh... Yo lavo su herida, tu sube por el botiquín, es que no se en donde esta-admitió, sin embargo, era mentira

Su madre asintió y fue escaleras arriba para buscar lo que necesitaba a Kenny no le quedo de otra más que pasar al hombre y sentarle en la sala. Le dejo un momento para ir por un poco de agua y lavarle el codo que tenía herido por la caída. Realmente no era nada grave, solo fue un rasguño y ya, pero de que sangraba, sí que lo hacía, pero no iba a morir desangrado. Cuando regreso a la sala, encontró al hombre contemplando una foto de las vacaciones pasadas, solo las familias de los amigos de su hijo y la suya. Se veía muy contenta. El hombre esbozo una sonrisa leve al verla sonreír así, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto sonreír, sin embargo esa sonrisilla de él, molesto a Kenny, así entrando haciendo mucho ruido y arrebatándole la foto de sus garras.

-Vaya, eres rencoroso chico-espeto

-No me importa que pienses de mí. No debiste haber venido

-Oh vaya, pues disculpa, pero tiraste tu móvil, a tu edad ella...-le interrumpió

-A mi edad ella tenía un teléfono tan viejo que tú casi lo matas. No hables de ella como si la hubieras conocido a esa edad. Yo sé todo de ella, claro, porque es mi madre, la conozco mucho mejor que tú, así que no intentes hablarme como si la conocieras de toda la vida, solo fueron unos años ¿Y qué? No llegaste a nada más.

-Bien, tenías razón Kenny, si lo había movido de su... Lugar... ¿Qué pasa aquí?-ambos estaban en una pelea de miradas y Kenny, a punto de golpear al hombre

-Kenny, traje pollo asado, ve a calentarlo por favor.

-Pero mamá...

-Kenneth, obedece-ordeno. El muchacho apretó los puños y a regañadientes fue a la cocina

-Veo que es muy obediente

-A diferencia de otros, mi hijo es toda una joya

-¿Es una indirecta?-arqueo una ceja

-Tómalo como quieras, siempre lo ha hecho

-No pareces muy contenta de verme

-No lo estoy, eres a la persona que menos deseo ver

-Sin embargo yo estoy contento por volver a verte-sonrió

-Ahórrate tus discursillos maricas ¿Quieres? Ya no soy la chica idiota de 16 años que consiste y todos esos cuentos me los sé de memoria. No lo intentes, no tiene caso-sonrió con sarcasmo, luego vio entrar a su hijo con tres platos largos para comer

-Ah Kenny, solo por dos, el Señor ya se va-anuncio

-Vaya, tu sí que no cambias-se levantó-Nadie nunca me había corrido así-volvió a sonreírle

-Bien, eso no me importa, ahora ándate, que quiero tener una comida tranquila con mi hijo

-Vale, acompáñame a la puerta aunque sea-no quitaba esa molesta sonrisa. Pero solo para que se fuera, ella le acompaño

-Listo-espeto esta una vez en la puerta

-Vale, hasta luego-se inclinó dándole un beso en la mejilla sin antes llevarse como pago una bofetada

-Hasta nunca-le cerró la puerta en la cara

-¿Que hacemos si no se va?-pregunto su hijo

-Si no se va llamo a la policía. Y sabe que si lo hare, así que más le vale que se vaya.-volteo a ver a su hijo-Kenneth es la última vez que te lo repetiré, no quiero que te involucres con ese tipo ¿De acuerdo?

-Si madre-asintió como todo buen muchacho

Ella no le culpaba por haberse cruzado con el tipo, se culpa a si misma por no haber visto venir aquella molesta situación. Sentía que le venía un ataque de migraña en cualquier momento, y a veces esos ataques la tiraban a la cama todo un día de tan mal que se ponía. Intentaba mantener el control, pero hacerse la fuerte no le ayudaría, eso le hacía más mal de hecho. Así que intentaba sobrellevar el asunto y no dejarse comer por el mismo. Tenía que despejar la mente de una manera u otro pero no sabía cómo. Luego recordó que había una película que Kenny quería ver, pues allí encontró la solución. No comieron si quiera, se cambiaron de ropa y salieron rumbo al cinema más cercano en el auto.

Kenny no se negó a nada, pues sabía que era su culpa que su madre ahora tuviera tanto estrés encima, así que prefirió solo dejarse llevar por el impulso de su madre de querer despejarse. Sorpresa para ellos pues en el cinema estaba toda la familia Stotch para pasar la tarde. Eso incluía a ambos mellizos y preferentemente a la chica que le gustaba a Kenny, Marjorine. Con solo verla todo a su alrededor se pauso, trago saliva muy pesadamente y comenzó a sudar frio. Casi se desmaya cuando ella lo vio y le saludo, no había tenido el gusto de verla fuera del colegio ultimadamente y justo hoy se veía mucho más hermosa que siempre. Parecía que a ella le encantaba vestirse con faldas o vestidos donde si bien se veían sus blancas y suaves piernas, también usaba mallones arriba de los tobillos y zapatos de piso, o con un tacón muy pequeño. Los colores pastel hacían que ella pareciere una muñeca, pero prefería vestir una gama entre verde azulado y azul marino. Era extraña pero encantadora y horriblemente tierna e inocente.

Esos ojos de perro a medio apalear su madre los conocía, se parecía a ella cuando tenía su edad -claro, no tan obvio- así que decidió acercarse un poco más a la familia Stotch haciendo que su hijo claro se sintiera avergonzado.

-¡Familia Stotch!-saludo-Hace mucho que no les veía salir así, en familia

-Hanna, Kenny, que sorpresa-saludo Linda-Hoy es Viernes, es la salida en familia

-Vaya, los viernes Kenny y yo nos sentamos al sofá y vemos películas de terror-rio

-N-No sabía que te gustaran las películas de terror, Kenny-enuncio la chica

-se sonrojo-Ah yo... Eh ¡Sí! Son mis favoritas, ¿Butters no te dijo?

-¿De-decirle que?

-Ah... Nada Buttercup... Desvió la mirada

-¿Que verán ustedes?-pregunto la castaña

-Aún no sabemos, una de acción quizá-contesto el Stephen

-¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros? Parece que ustedes también vienen en familia-rio

-Está bien-accedió la mujer sin consultar a su apenado hijo

 **"En el amor y la guerra, todo se vale..."**

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8: Lección de vida

**/Holau!**

 **Bien, les traigo el capi 4, se que me he demorado mucho, pero te** **ngo mis razo** **nes (?)**

 **Es lo malo de querer hacer todo y** **no hacer** **nada xD Como les hania come** **ntado, estoy i** **nscrita e** **n Wattpad (sue** **na a e** **ngaño(?)** **) y alli tambie** **n he estado tarda** **ndo e** **n actualizar. Por si lo pregu** **nta** **n,** **no,** **no estoy subie** **ndo este fic haya, y este fic** **no esta termi** **nado, hoy precisame** **nte acabo de termi** **nar de escribir este fic, so** **n la 1:05 am acá (México) y pues, te** **nia ga** **nas de escribirlo y subirlo de u** **na vez.**

 **Perdo** **ne** **n la tarda** **nza, el celu do** **nde escribo habitualme** **nte, ha vuelto a fallarme, tambie** **n por eso me he estado tarda** **ndo QuQ**

 **Y bie** **n, co** **n eso me despido,** **no me odie** **n, yo los amo(?)**

 **Att: Ri** **nmika :'D** **/**

* * *

Capítulo 8 (Lección de vida…)

La familia Hanson y Stotch decidieron entrar a apreciar una película de acción sin antes asignar los asientos. De derecha a izquierda estaban Linda, Stephen, Hanna, Butters, Marjorine y Kenny. Como podemos apreciar -o imaginar- todo fue fríamente calculado por la madre del rubio de ojos celestes. Quizá ella tenía el corazón roto -sentimentalmente hablando- pero no por eso evitaría que su hijo se su amado hijo se enamorara; además, que la niña era la cosilla más hermosa, tierna y dulce del mundo, por algo su hijo quedo prendado de esos bellos ojitos. Pero es que no había palabras que describieran a Marjorine y Butters, que ambos eran como dos gotas de agua, idénticos hasta en la forma de ser, fácilmente alguien diría que uno de ellos era el clon del otro.

Regresando al tema, como convenientemente, Kenny estaba sentado al lado de Marjorine, obviamente estaba lo suficientemente nervioso como para derretir su _Icee_ de cereza en cuanto ella si quiera suspiraba. Como sabemos, las películas de acción, tienen ese punto en donde hay mucha tensión, sangre derramada por todos lados, los protagonistas dudosos de su propia supervivencia, un posible traidor y más tención y sangre aun. El mundo de Kenny se paralizo en cuanto hubo una escena lo suficientemente sanguinaria como para hacer a Majo gritar y que esta, por entre le agarrase del brazo con toda la fuerza que sus bracitos le proporcionaban. En cuanto menos se dio cuenta, ya estaban a fuera del cine, y los Stotch estaban despidiéndose de los Hanson.

-Oye Kenny…-le llamo-Hey Kenny…-insistió-¡Kenneth!-acabo por gritarle

-sobresalto-¿¡Q-Que!? ¿Ah?

-Si hijo, estamos fuera del cine-se dirigió a la puerta del automóvil, la parte del conductor

-¿P-Pero cómo?

-Pues hace ya como 15 minutos que termino, parece que te asustaste o algo, estas así desde que ella grito

-No es verdad-bufo

-Lo que digas-entro al auto-¿Piensas quedarte allí parado?-entro a ocupar su asiento

Durante el camino, el muchacho se encontraba distante, no se veía como hacia un rato, era extraño que el muchacho cambiara su comportamiento tan repentinamente, y su incomodo silencio ya estaba asustando a su madre. Ella comenzaba a sentirse culpable por haberlo sentado con la chica, pero no creía que fuera a repercutir tanto una decisión tan " _absurda_ " ¿O sí?

-Ella no me gusta-espeto él

-¿Eh?-le miro de re-ojo algo asombrada-¿Pero qué dices?-soltó una leve risa

-¡Que ella no me gusta!-reitero

-¿A qué viene " _esa_ " declaración?

-Quiero dejarlo en claro y que borres esa idea de tu mente-subió su tono de voz

-Mira, no sé qué mosca te haya picado-levanto los ojos-Ok si, lo siento, no debí obligarte a sentarte a su lado, pero es que… ¡Deberías ver como la miras! Cielos, es como si quisieras no alejarte de ella nunca y…

-¡Cállate no digas más p…!-el auto se enfreno bruscamente-M-Mamá y-yo…-tartamudeo temeroso

-Kenneth, te acepto que en casa se te salgan de vez en cuando algunas " _malas palabras_ ", y entiendo que ciertamente estés molesto por lo de hace un rato, pero ¿A qué viene tanto drama? Te pones como si te hubiera dicho que mañana te ibas a casar con Marjorine ¿Qué te pasa? El amor llega y ya, no puedes hacer nada si ya te han flechado

 ** _"El amor es como la muerte, algún día vendrá por ti…"_**

-¿Qué se supone que tienes en la cabeza para pensar eso así como así?

-No quiero-dijo

-¿No quieres que?

-¡Enamorarme! ¡No quiero enamorarme!

-¿Pero por qué?

-¡No quiero salir lastimado! ¡Tú misma lo has dicho!

 ** _"Una vez que llegue el amor, podrás salir herido…"_**

-¡No quiero eso! ¡No quiero herir a nadie, y no quiero que me hieran!

-No estás obligado a herir a nadie, ni tampoco estas a salvo de heridas, las heridas siempre salen, no solo por amor-bufo-Es el proceso de la vida, nacer, crecer y morir. Durante todo ese proceso aprendes cosas nuevas que conformaran quien eres gracias a las soluciones que des a tus problemas. Si, puede que yo misma me haya cerrado las puertas para el " _amor_ " pero lo mío es "distinto", es porque yo me rendí, perdí la batalla y así deje que fuera, pero no por ello estoy ciento por cien exenta. ¿Quién te dice que tal vez empiece a salir con alguien a estas alturas? No sabes lo que el destino te pondrá en frente.

-Solías decir que el amor, ese proceso del " _enamoramiento_ " era meramente químico, que los sentimientos solo eran obra del cerebro, que cumplía su trabajo de satisfacer necesidades, ¡que el corazón solo bombea sangre para que puedas vivir! ¿Y ahora intentas cambiar lo que dices?

-¡Ya se lo que dije! ¡Y aun lo pienso, solo que no quiero esto para ti, que te rompas el alma con cosas que te prometieron y luego las arrancan de tu ser sin que puedas hacer nada! Tu eres lo único que pude cumplir sola, no necesite de nadie más que de mi para poder hacer realidad mi anhelo de tener un hijo, y aunque no seas sangre de mi sangre yo te amo, porque yo te he criado, he visto por ti, he estado allí en todo momento. No necesite de un hombre a mi lado para criarte y amarte justo como lo hago hasta ahora, con tus defectos y virtudes. Si puedes amar hoy, no te detengo, es parte del crecer, y tu cuerpo pide eso, seguir haciendo eso.

 ** _"Mas vale haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado…"_**

-Yo, yo simplemente, agradezco todo lo que ha pasado, ya haya sido bueno o malo, no me importa, porque gracias a todo eso, tu estas aquí, para mí, para vivir, para crecer y aprender, para cometer tus propios errores, para corregir tu camino. Quiero que vivías, que aunque te tropieces no te arrepientas de nada, que te rías de las cosas que hiciste incorrectas o a propósito. Que todo eso sea un bello lienzo garabateado.

-¿Te arrepientes de algo?

-De nada-sonrió-Lo he pensado, he errado mucho desde niña, pero jamás me he detenido y tampoco me he auto-compadecido de mi misma. Acepte con valor el haber amado y que esa persona se haya ido. Jamás me arrepentí de haberlo amado como lo ame, pude haber dado mi vida por el si así hubiere sido el caso. Pero él jamás se dio cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía yo. Éramos la pareja perfecta, luchamos muchas veces contra la distancia solo para concedernos un tiempo para nosotros. Después todo lo que le había entregado fue aplastado, y cuando menos me di cuenta fue la distancia la que nos separó. Pero no me arrepiento de todo lo que hice por él, son lecciones de vida. Si yo decidí ya no hacer más, fue porque me habían arrancado mis anhelos infundidos.

-¿Le odias?

-negó con la cabeza-¿Para qué? El me enseño mucho de lo que ahora se, me enseño quienes son mis amigos y quiénes no. Le estoy agradecida, pero eso es todo, ¿cariño, amor hacia él? No ya no. El amor no es una enfermedad hijo, es una experiencia bella. Sí, es un proceso químico. Si, tu corazón solo bombea sangre para mantenerte con vida. Pero eso no impide que los impulsos de tu cuerpo sean solo manifestaciones-sonrió-Si vas a amar, hazlo, pero jamás te arrepientas de haberlo hecho.

 ** _"Dicen que existen dos maneras de escribir acerca del amor: Estar enamorado y tener el corazón roto."_**

Continuara…

* * *

 **/Publicidad!**

 **No olvide** **n pasar a mi pagui** **na de facebook, busque** **nme como RI** **nmika Utaumie 21.2**

 **Allí subo dibujos e irrebere** **ncias :D/**


	9. Chapter 9: Crisis

**/Holau**

 **Aqui les traigo el Capi 9 QuQ**

 **La cosa se pone buena :D espero les este gustando**

 **Y si no... Hieren mis fragiles sentimientos QnQ/**

* * *

Capítulo 9

 **-Kenny Pov-**

Después de clases, ultimadamente me dedicaba a practicar con el viejo violín que mamá me había regalado de cumpleaños, bueno, esta edición. Cuando pequeño le agarre una afición al violín, tanto que mamá estaba dispuesta a pagar clases privadas para que yo practicara, pero ya para la época en la que estamos, aprendí por medio de internet y video tutoriales en _YouTube_ , así que mi madre no pago más haya que la cuota por el paquete " _cable, teléfono e internet_ ". El violín, el primer violín que mamá me obsequio, está guardado en un baúl de madera junto con otras cuantas cosas. Tocar mi violín me relaja bastante y también le gusta a mamá. Para mí de malas, ella había escrito una vez, que siempre deseo escuchar que " _él_ " tocara el violín para ella.

Los demás dicen que, yo hago muchas cosas que a mamá le gustaban o quería ver de ese hombre. Kyle me explico que, inconscientemente me estoy obligando a realizar los deseos de mi madre y que ello podría llegar a ser, de cierto modo " _malo_ " tanto para ella como para mí. De vez en cuando juego videojuegos con mis amigos, o practico algún deporte con ellos, solo para alejarme un poco de casa y que mi madre no se sienta agobiada por que yo replique lo que él hacía. Pero me he distanciado tanto de casa, que siento que mi madre se ha de sentir muy sola. Por eso hoy decidí practicar en casa.

-Kenny...-toco a mi puerta

-Adelante-abrí para que entrara

-Cielo ¿No saldrás hoy con los chicos?

-No, hoy quiero practicar un rato-le sonreí mostrándole mi violín

-Han pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que saliste con ellos ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Se han peleado?

-negué con la cabeza-No ha pasado nada

-Me preocupas, has estado enclaustrado en casa todos los días, después de clases, en fin de semana... ¿Sabes que si pasa algo me puedes contar? ¿Verdad?

-Ah...-sonreí-Vale, Ahm... Bueno, últimamente he estado muy ausente de casa y... No sé... Solo creí que... Te sentías sola-me miro sorprendida, ya solo sonrió

-Mi cielo-tomo mi mejilla-Mientras estas ausente, todas nos vamos a por un café ¿No sabias?-rio levemente

-¿Ah? ¿De veras?-ella asintió-Oye espera... Tú no puedes tomar café

-Pero si una malteada o una limonada-rio-Pero, por eso se me hizo muy raro que estuvieras aquí en vez de estar con los muchachos-sonrió-Por cierto, entere por allí, que todos estarían en las canchas de básquet y que cierta chicuelilla bellísima estaría por allí practicando con su flauta...

-¿Marjorine estará allí?-ella asintió

-Y yo que tú me apuraba...

Deje mi violín en su respectiva maleta, me cambie dentro de mi estrecho armario de puertas corredizas, bese la mejilla de mi madre, tome mi chaqueta anaranjada que recién me regalo y salí corriendo rumbo a las canchas en busca de mis amigos y de la hermana de Butters. Llegue jadeando a las rejas del deportivo donde en principio a la entrada estaban las canchas, para mi suerte estaban mis amigos y otros compañeros de clase allí, busque con la mirada a la pequeña rubia, luz de mis ojos a quien rápidamente encontré, pero para colmo, ella estaba con alguien más.

Majo era asediada por Trent Boyett, uno de los buscapleitos de la escuela, claro era peor aún de lo que podíamos ser Craig y yo. Cabe reconocer que yo soy paciente hasta que llega un pendejo que me hace partirle la madre, eso y que mamá ha ido varias veces al colegio y he sido exento de que me corran de la escuela gracias a que se encuentran pruebas irrefutables de que yo tenía motivos viables y/o palpables para golpear gente que " _aparentemente_ " aseguraba ser inocente.

Me acerque un poco a la escena, trague saliva con dificultad, no quería aparecer y ver que ella estaba besándose con él. Y gracias a dios no era eso, pero tampoco era mucho mejor. Ese maldito hijo de puta intentaba propasarse con Marjorine aprovechándose de los gritos de mis amigos y compañeros, pues así no escucharían que ella suplicaba por ayuda. Corrí a su rescate, taclee con mi hombro izquierdo al idiota de Boyett quien se estrelló contra el árbol de espaldas, con mi brazo derecho escude a Majo quien miraba asustada, pues sabía que la cosa se pondría fea.

-¿Que ocurre McCormick? ¿Temes que algo " _malo_ " le pase a la nena?-se burlo

-¿Qué coño quieres con ella?

-Solo quería que me diera un beso-contesto

-Ve a buscar en otro lado

-Vaya, vaya ¿Te das cuenta de con quién te estas metiendo, McCormick?-cuestiono-No puedo creer que un pobretón como tú, se meta con alguien como yo

-¡K-Kenny no es pobre!-grito Majo tras de mi

-Solo vive " _modestamente_ " por que quien le adopto tiene lastima de él, pero cuando seas mayor te botara como a un perro-fanfarroneo, yo ya estaba cabreándome; no era solo porque quería propasarse con ella, si no que estaba metiéndose con mi madre y eso, jamás lo iba a permitir

-Basta...-advertí

-¿Que? ¿Ya te has molestado? Pero yo solo digo la verdad y...

 **-Normal Pov-**

Boyett no termino la oración por la simple y sencilla razón de que Kenny le había golpeado a puño cerrado justamente en la nariz. Cualquiera diría que con eso le bastaba, pero no era así. Cegado por la ira, pues se habían metido con su madre, esa persona que le había salvado la vida, quien le amaba, quien siempre ha estado allí, simplemente no podía aguantar que nadie, absolutamente nadie hablara mal de ella. Siguió golpeando a Boyett sin detenerse, Marjorine no podía hacer más que mirar horrorizada desde su lugar, comenzó a llamar a Kenny entre gritos y lágrimas, pero este no le escuchaba. Los gritos de la pequeña rubia por fin alcanzaron a ser escuchados por todos los presentes, quienes corrieron rumbo al lugar donde todo estaba pasando. Stan, Kyle y Eric, se aproximaron a toda prisa hacia donde estaba Kenny golpeando a Boyett; Kyle y Stan tomaron al rubio por la cintura y los hombros para alejarlo del que yacía en el piso, mientras que Eric intentaba alejar a Boyett de Kenny, quien no cedía y jalaba a los otros dos tras de él, llegando al punto en donde Kenny se liberó de sus amigos, empujándolos y mandándolos al suelo de tan cabreado que estaba. El jugador estrella de la escuela, perdió los estribos y ordeno a Eric que lo tacleara con toda su fuerza y que si era posible que lo retuviera en el suelo mientras los demás se llevaban a Boyett y Marjorine - _a uno por los golpes y a la otra por el susto_ \- Todos asintieron listos en sus posiciones. Eric agarro vuelo y corrió disparado hacia Kenny, poniendo toda su fuerza en su hombro derecho, que era el que empujaría a Kenny lejos de Boyett. Eric y Kenny cayeron juntos al suelo, justo como lo habían planeado. Ya todo era cuestión de cuenta regresiva. El Team de Craig, Stan y Kyle se encargaron de jalar rápidamente a Boyett lejos de la escena, mientras que Butters tomaba a su hermana y la jalaba para que retrocediera, intentando obligarla a regresar a casa, pero ella no se movía, se negaba a dejar el lugar. Lamentablemente la retención de Eric contra Kenny no duro lo esperado, así que el rubio golpeo y lanzo lejos de si a Eric. El castaño intento levantarse, pero Kenny lo detuvo, dispuesto a golpear a quien le había detenido. Eric sabía a qué se atendría, así que solo espero el golpe, el cual nunca llego.

-¡Marjorine!-grito Butters desde su lugar

La rubia se había lanzado contra Kenny para que no llegara a herir a Eric, ambos cayeron al suelo. Ella sobre de él. Marjorine se sentó en el torso de Kenny propinándole una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas para que reaccionara.

-¡Despierta, demonios!-le grito después de una segunda bofetada mientras sus lágrimas caían, ensuciando su delicado y fino rostro-¡Kenny!-volvió a llamarle. El regreso.

La mirada de Kenny se enfocó en el rostro lleno de lagrimas de Marjorine, quien aun seguía sobre de él. Se levantó quitando a la chica lo más rápidamente posible y huyo de allí. Comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas pasando incluso donde estaban los demás revisando a Boyett, los otros dos se miraron entre si y corrieron donde Eric, Butters y Marjorine. La chica les indico, no, les ordeno que debían seguirlo, ya los demás verían por Boyett. Todos accedieron y se encaminaron a casa de Kenny.

El rubio llego a su casa dando un portazo a la puerta, y para sorpresa su madre aun seguía en casa. El rostro horrorizado de Hanna al ver a Kenny en esas condiciones, lleno de sangre y tierra, hecho un desastre, se comparaba con aquella mirada que tenía Marjorine antes de que saliese huyendo.

-¿P-Pero que te paso?-se aproximó rápidamente a su hijo, quien la esquivo y salió disparado hacia su cuarto. Seguido de ello, el timbre y varios toquidos comenzaron a sonar. Hanna como pudo se acercó a abrir y todos los chicos entraron preguntando por Kenny-Esta en su cuarto-informo.

Nuevamente la " _bola_ " de pre-adolecentes se encamino a paso presuroso planta arriba, Hanna tomo la muñeca del " _líder_ " y lo aló hacia a ella, deteniendo el paso de todos.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto intentando guardar la calma y no asustar a nadie. Ella era una mujer que tenía mucha paciencia, pero en ocasiones, en situaciones como esas, esa paciencia desaparecía con facilidad

-Realmente no lo sé-contesto intentando no mirarla a los ojos

-El solo intento protegerme…-contesto la rubia, todos le dieron paso para que se aproximara a la madre de Kenny-El… golpeo a Trent Boyett por mi

-¿Cómo que por ti?-hizo a un lado con la mano y con cuidado a Stan para ir frente a ella

-Boyett intento propasarse conmigo-dijo-Luego comenzó a insultar a Kenny, diciendo que es pobre y que usted le adopto por lastima y que cuando él sea mayor de desechara

-¿Q-Que…?-dijo Hanna como en un susurro

-Luego Kenny se fue contra Trent y comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez. Ellos no tienen mucho que ver-miro con el rabillo del ojo a los demás-Ellos los separaron para que no hubiere más problemas. P-Pero Kenny no hizo nada malo, el solo… solo se defendió, la defendió a usted y a mí.

-¡Kenny, abre la puerta!-inquirió Eric golpeando a la puerta para que el otro abriera

-No servirá de nada. Ha cerrado con seguro-informó Kyle

Dentro del cuarto era otra historia. Kenny había caído en un repentino ataque de depresión y nervios. Se había arrinconado a una esquina de su habitación, sentado en el piso, con las piernas flexionadas hasta su pecho y con las manos sobre su rubia cabellera. Por un momento se pareció a Tweek cuando alaba sus cabellos en uno de sus desesperantes tics. Estaba realmente seguro de que ahora si su madre estaba decepcionada de él. Ya no había un motivo aparente para vivir, ya no tenía armas para luchar por su vida, aseguraba el. Tomo la maleta de su violín, abrió una cajita de madera que tenía repuestos de las cuerdas y comenzó a rodear su cuello con una de ellas. Terminaría todo en ese momento, y justo con algo que amaba tanto como a su madre.

La puerta se abrió de golpe siendo su madre quien tenía la perilla en su mano, Kenny estaba a un paso de jalar la cuerda y todos los nudos se contraerían contra su cuello. Butters metió su mano antes de que el amarre si quiera se acercara, posteriormente se cortó al hacer eso.

-¡Butters!-grito Marjorine asustada

Rápidamente Hanna busco unas pinzas y cortó toda la cuerda. La mano de Butters comenzó a sangrar por los cortes. La castaña alejo al pequeño rubio y justo después le propino una bofetada a su hijo. Ella jamás le había puesto una mano encima a manera correctiva, pero eso acabo con su paciencia.

-¿¡Pero que cojones te pasa!?-le grito. El no contesto-¿Qué crees que intentabas hacer? ¿Crees que con eso todos tus problemas terminaran? ¡Contesta!-siguió callado-Todos pueden saber tu vida de esta puerta para afuera, pero nadie sabe cómo es todo de la puerta para adentro. Lo sabes, y aun así lo hiciste… Kenneth…-ella tapo su boca por un instante, luego tomo al muchacho y lo acuno en brazos, abrazándole con toda su fuerza, pero él no se movía, parecía muerto en vida.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10: Sus sentimientos

**/Holau OwO**

 **¿Saben? Ayer me tome la libertad de leer sus comentarios, no saben lo contenta que me pone leer sus comentarios, me llena de dicha.**

 **Recién me di cuenta de que los fics que me gustan no son los más leídos, o los más comentados. Me sentía triste porque mi fic no era muy relevante, pero después de ver aquello ya no me importo.**

 **Les agradezco mucho su apoyo n.n/**

* * *

Capítulo 10

Ya era sábado, y como cada fin de semana, desde hace quince días atrás, Kenny iba a terapia. Hanna simplemente tuvo suficiente con aquel día ver a su hijo amenazarse de muerte a sí mismo, clara mente ella no lo iba a permitir. Quizá no sean familia sanguínea, pero en ese momento pensó que Kenny se parecía a su hermana Anaid, solo que Anny no había llegado " _así_ " de lejos.

Hanna llevo a Kenny a terapia, con el fin de así poder descifrar el porqué de esos deseos suicidas estúpidos e imberbes. Por un momento le paso por la mente su herencia genética original, pero después lo descarto por completo.

-" _Mi niño no es como sus padres lo fueron_ "-se pensaba

Para una madre adoptiva, el peor dolor que puede haber es saber que tu hijo está igual de " _desconectado_ " que sus padres originales. Debía pensarlo bien, hablaba de Kenny, la luz de sus ojos, el muchacho a quien ha educado con los valores que su madre le ha inculcado. Su hijo, a quien le ha enseñado los valores de la vida, de lo que es correcto y lo que está mal. De nada tampoco le servía echarle la culpa a ese hombre con el que su hijo tuvo la desgracia de toparse, no valía la pena, pero ciertamente su hijo había cambiado desde ese día.

Nuevamente, como cada vez que dan las tres de la tarde en punto, la sección de Kenny había concluido. La puerta se abrió asomando la figura del rubio y de su doctora, quien le acompañaba; una mujer alta, de pelo pelirrojo atado con una coleta baja y unas gafas con un grueso pero elegante armazón. La doctora Johnson miro a la castaña, negando con la cabeza, pues una vez más había tenido un intento fallido en que el hijo de esta le comentase algo. Ni siquiera el rubio se ocupó en dedicarle mirada.

-Nos vemos dentro de ocho días Kenny-dijo la doctora. El rubio solo asintió

Frustrada, la castaña agradeció a la doctora, abrazo a su hijo por los hombros y ambos emprendieron la retirada hacia el automóvil que esperaba inerte a fuera en el estacionamiento.

El recorrido a casa era demasiado silencioso y aunque no lo pareciera, eso estaba estresando a la podre mujer. Quería hablarle, dedicarle una vez más todas esas palabras que él sabe pero que se niega a escuchar y, si quiera hacerlo, debía encontrar la forma de; si le hablaba suave y contenta, el podría creer que a ella él no le importa, si le hablaba seria, eso empeoraría aún más las cosas, porque así el creería que ella está molesta. Hanna verdaderamente estaba asustada y confundida. No sabía que más hacer por su hijo.

Detuvo la marcha de su auto cuando la luz del semáforo indico que había que parar. Se detuvieron frente a una casa que parecía demasiado vieja, la castaña inconscientemente, al tratar de ver a su hijo sentía que la ira se le venía encima. Kenny quien solo se dedicaba a verse las manos con la mirada gacha, se sintió algo perturbado al sentir tan pesada mirada, por lo tanto decidió enfrentarse a esos ojos color miel que tenía encima. Hanna no lo miraba a él. Kenny, ciertamente confundido, volteo su mirada donde su madre la tenía enfocada y como mero acto de relejo salió del auto, dejando sola en el mismo a su castaña madre.

Ambos miraron nada más y nada menos una escena de muy poco agrado. Fijaron su mirada en una niña que estaba siendo maltratada por alguien que fácilmente aparentaba ser su madre. Aquella repulsiva mujer zarandeaba el cuerpo de la niña de un lado al otro, como si ella fuese una simple muñeca de trapo que se mueve a su gusto. Por ello fue que Kenny salió.

Una vez que la luz verde pidió el siga, las bocinas desesperadas de los conductores tras de Hanna hicieron que esta moviere el automóvil hasta la esquina de aquella casucha, pero sin quitarle la mirada a su hijo.

-Haga el favor de soltarla-inquirió el rubio

-¿Ha? ¿Y tú de que te vas? Esta mocosa mugrosa es mía, y yo con ella puedo hacer lo que quiera-exclamo, volviendo a alar del suéter a la pobre niña

-Exijo le suelte ahora mismo-repitió. Sus modales por sobre todas las cosas, pero su temperamento se asimilaba al de su madre, así que en cualquier momento explotaría

Hanna, previniendo un perchase similar al que tuvo su hijo con aquel hombre, tomo su móvil y llamo a una patrulla, la cual no tardó en llegar. Vaya fichita era la mujer. Era una especie de " _delincuente menor_ ", claro no comparada con asaltos o robos. La mujer parecía que se dedicaba a la venta de drogas caseras, y con caseras nos referimos a moler medicinas caducas a precio razonable para que los adolescentes pre-puertos se los esnifen y así obtener un efecto " _cool_ ", según ellos. La mujer no era tan relevante como para estar conectada con narcotraficantes potenciales y sus mafias, pero no descartarían el vigilarla y/o tenerla bien encerradita, no solo por la venta de drogas, si no por el maltrato infantil de la niña.

Karen, como solo se sabía que así se llamaba, había permanecido con la mujer desde que recordaba. Gracias a los análisis sanguíneos se informó que la mujer, de nombre Matilde, no tenía lazo sanguíneo con la niña de 10 años, pero los informes no indicaban que ella tuviese familia o parientes. Fue abandonada, era huérfana, por lo tanto ella iría a parar a un orfanato. Desde aquel día, Kenny y Hanna no volvieron a saber de la niña.

Ultimadamente, desde el incidente en casa y su amenaza a muerte, Hanna se veía obligada a ir y dejar ella misma al colegio a su hijo. Ya lo hacía de hecho, pero en algunas veces ella debía salir primero y/o ausentarse y alcanzar al muchacho en casa. Confiaba en su hijo, pero no en lo suficiente como para dejar que este volviese solo a casa. Lamentablemente ese Lunes, le avisaron tarde a Hanna que debía quedarse un poco más de tiempo, por lo tanto el muchacho regreso solo a casa, y con solo es realmente solo. Tomo una desviación hacia un camino diferente, tampoco se sentía con ánimos de la compañía de sus amigos, no era que no quisiera, pero no deseaba ver a Marjorine y recordar esa mirada asustada llena de lágrimas.

Mientras caminaba, pensaba en sus cosas. Esas cosas que nadie sabía y que no quería decir ni a la psicóloga. Soltó un largo y fastidiado suspiro, desviando su mirada para siquiera apreciar el paisaje. Allí fue donde todo comenzó. Kenny se encontraba justo en frente de una estructura con pinta de escuela y del otro lado de las rejillas pintadas de negro se encontraba alguien con quien cruzo su mirada. Unos ojos color café lo estaban mirando con detenimiento. Volvió a suceder, ese lugar era el orfanato donde el residió dos meses, donde estaba esa figura observándolo era donde el conoció a su madre y aquella persona que le miraba era ni más ni menos que la niña que había salvado hacia unas dos o tres semanas antes, ya iba a ser un mes desde que la vio, lo recordaba porque ya iba a ser más de un mes que asistía a terapia.

Volvió a suceder, volvió a conocer a alguien en ese negro enrejado y nuevamente le sonrieron a él. Ella le había sonreído justo como su madre lo hizo aquel día, sin quererlo quedo prendado de esos ojitos, la situación fue igual.

Quiso pasar para poder ver si podían dejar que viera a la castañita, pero la administración era diferente a cuando él estuvo allí, claro, ya pasaron diez años era más que obvio, posterior y razonablemente, no le dejaron pasar y cuando salió ella ya no estaba. Se frustro, pero desde ese momento volvió a sonreír, después de más de un mes.

Por fin llego a casa. Quería contarle a alguien lo que había vivido, pero decidió callárselo un rato, quizá ahora si podría hablarle a la prisco loga y contarle algo por fin. Estaba decidido le contaría este sábado. Y así fue.

-Dime Kenny ¿Crees que ahora puedas compartirme algo?-cuestiono la mujer pelirroja, rogando internamente que el muchacho le diera señas de vida mental

-Sí, de hecho si-contesto. La mujer, asombrada le indico que tomase asiento, ella tomo su libreta y pluma; por la expresión en el chico, se veía que iba a ser extenso

-Bien ¿Qué deseas contarme?-ella tomo asiento en su silla

-Como usted ya ha de bien saber, soy adoptado. Claro que siempre lo supe, tenía 4 años cuando mamá me adopto, así que es algo muy difícil de olvidar así como así. Mamá me educo con valores que siempre ha creído correctos, y hasta ahora no ha tenido quejas de mí con los profes o con los padres de mis amigos. ¿Sabe? A mamá la hirió un viejo amor de juventud, y todo lo escribió plasmándolo en una especie de libros improvisados, quiere olvidarlo todo, pero se niega a tirar esas cosas-rio-Ella dice que no necesita un psicólogo, porque son recuerdos que no se olvidan. Pero en esas hojas no solo se encuentran momentos lindos y memorables, la mayoría son discusiones absurdas que ese hombre iniciaba, hacia llorar a mi madre y después regresaban a la rutina. Si le he dicho esto, es porque leí todas esas palabras, mamá lo amaba demasiado, pero él se empeñó en romperle el corazón a quien siempre estuvo allí para el.-suspiro-Cuando ellos salían, tenían ese sueño de casarse y tener hijos, obviamente cuando terminaron eso no se logró. Y tiempo después mamá me adopto. Realizo ese sueño de ser madre conmigo. Estoy consciente de que ella bien pudo hacerse la inseminación, pero prefirió adoptarme, a mí, un hijo de dos drogadictos y alcohólicos que murieron de sobredosis, y en cierto modo le agradezco a esas personas. Sin ese hombre yo no estaría con mi madre y sin mis padres, es lo mismo supongo.-sonrió-Mamá siempre ha estado conmigo, pero ella va a trabajar y yo al colegio claro, pero…-pequeña pausa-A veces me siento solo y no con eso digo que por eso soy " _emo_ " porque ni siquiera soy eso. Y si, si lo pregunta tengo amigos incluso hay una chica que me gusta, pero aun no puedo invitarla a salir porque cada que la veo me pongo todo pendejo-se sonrojo y aclaro su garganta al ver que se desvió del tema-¿A-A qué voy con esto? Me divierto con ellos y eso, pero, me siento solo cuando mamá no está, tampoco es que tenga " _mamitis_ " o algo así, digo… Todos mis amigos tienen hermanos. Stan tiene a su hermana mayor Shelley, Ky a su pequeño hermano Ike, que déjeme decirle, es adoptado-agrego como dato " _importante_ "-Cartman tiene a su medio hermano mayor Scott, Butters tiene a Majo y el pendejo de Tucker tiene a Ruby…

-Dime, ¿Que tienen de malo Cartman y Tucker para no tener diminutivo?-interrumpió

-¡Hum!-suspiro haciendo trompita de patito pensativo mientras gritaba los ojos tratando de contestar-Pues, no sé. Bueno a, Eric pues, así le llaman los profesores: Cartman y no le gusta su segundo nombre " _Theodore_ "-leve risa-Y Tucker… Pues él me dice McCormick yo le digo Tucker-se alzó en hombros-Solo eso

-¿Y Butters?

-Ah pues… Significa " _dulce de mantequilla_ " o algo así hasta donde sabemos, sus padres y Majo siempre le han dicho así y todos en el colegio lo llamamos así

-De acuerdo. Continúa por favor

-Bueno pues… Es eso me siento solo. Pero no estoy diciendo que mamá se embarace o algo así, y tampoco es que no quiera, solo no sé, no quiero verla herida por otro hijo de puta

-¿Entonces?

-suspiro-Joder esto es difícil-tomo aire profundamente-El sábado de hace como un mes, saliendo de aquí camino a casa, mamá y yo vimos a una mujer maltratando a la que aparentemente era su hija. El caso es que esa mujer era vendedora de drogas caseras y la niña no era su hija, ni de sangre ni adoptiva, por lo que se esa niña no tiene familia ni parientes y fue a dar al orfanato, curiosamente al orfanato donde yo estuve… Ah… No me pregunte como se todo eso…-divago-Este lunes, cuando volvía a casa después del colegio decidí regresar sin la compañía de mis amigos, quería despejar la mente y me la volví a encontrar. Ella estaba sentada justo donde yo estaba aquel día que conocí a mi madre, la historia se repitió, pero esta vez yo estaba fuera de las rejas ¿Entiende?-pregunto un poco desesperado porque ella realmente entendiera-Desde este lunes he ido a verla, claro, solo por fuera…-sonrió melancólico-Eric dice, que como hijo he fracasado, porque casi nunca le pido nada a mi madre, claro eso no me importa, pero si hay algo que puedo pedirle y quizá sea egoísta, quisiera a alguien para poder cuidar y que me acompañe cuando mamá no está en casa-miro a la mujer-Y tampoco hablo de tener un perro o algo así-dijo

-Entiendo-acomodo sus gafas-Lo que intentas decir es que quisieras que tu madre adoptara a esa niña ¿Cierto?-el asintió-Si quieres mi opinión, creo que lo más correcto es que hables con tu madre de cómo te sientes y que deseas tener a esa niña como hermana, quizá de esa manera puedan cerrar ese "circulo" que lastima a ambos en cierto modo y así iniciar nuevamente ¿Me doy a entender?

-Creo que si-el reloj de péndulo sonó anunciando el fin de la sección

Continuara…

* * *

 **/¡Espacio publicitario!**

 **Recuerden pasar a mi pagina oficial de Facebook. Busquenme como Rinmika Utaumine 21.2**

 **Para mas fics (y en especial yaoi (¿?) Mi pagina de Wattpad Rinmika Utaumine UwU**

 **Es todo, los dejo leer OwO. ¡Gracias por los comentarios!/**


	11. Chapter 11: ¿Deceo egoísta?

**/Heblow(?)**

 **Hoy en la mañana me levante y me dio por revisar el fic completo. Casi me da un infarto al ver que el capi 4 seguia mal. Les pido una disculpa, pero ya esta corregido. Tengo pensado hacer una minuciosa revicion de cada palabra de este fic antes de que cumpla el plazo para que el borrador sea permanente (apenas se dio cuenta de que no se borran las historias(?))**

 **Con esto y mas me despido. Sigan comentando!**

 **Rinmika besitos ^3^/**

* * *

Chapter 11

El reloj sonó marcando las tres de la tarde y la puerta volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez el muchacho y la mujer se veían sonrientes, Hanna supo en seguida que su hijo había tenido un progreso y no dudo en ir a por él y estrecharlo en sus brazos y mirar a la doctora, agradeciéndole de corazón por que su hijo se encontrara mejor.

-Nos vemos la próxima semana-informo con una sonrisa amigable

-Claro-contesto el

Hanna estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, casi se lleva al muchacho corriendo, emocionada por llegar a casa y hacerle una comida muy especial como una especie de regalo por su logro, del cual no estaba enterada, pero aseguraba era muy bueno sin duda. Llegando a casa ella puso pies en polvorosa y comenzó a cocinar, sin no antes regresarle a su hijo sus violines, los cuales le había confiscado por el incidente.

Había preparado lasaña y pasta, justo como a su hijo le gustaba, verían películas o videos de terror en la consola del muchacho, en la sala, ella estaba realmente contenta, todo comenzaba a tomar su curso nuevamente.

-Dime ¿Pudiste decirle algo a la doctora?-pregunto sonriente-¡Oh! Perdona, es privado-retracto la pregunta

-Sí, si lo hice-aseguro, sonriéndole a su madre

-Gracias por contestar-sonrió de vuelta

-Le dije todo-la miro-Perdóname, salieron cosas tuyas a relucir-sonrió apenado

-Bueno, no es algo que siempre se pueda tener oculto cielo-contesto

-¿Sabes? Le dije a la doctora que, a pesar de tenerte y de tener amigos, me siento un poco solo… pero ¿Sabes? Sé que ustedes estarán allí si los necesito, pero ¿Sabes? Quisiera tener a alguien para cuidar cuando no estás en casa, n-no deseo una mascota… Yo… Veras yo…-la miro. Ella estaba algo confundida-Como hijo, no te he pedido nada relevante ¿Sabes? Y sé que esto será egoísta, muy egoísta, porque estamos hablando de la vida de alguien-ella comenzó a asustarse

-Kenny… ¿De que me hablas, cielo?-trago saliva con dificultad-Has repetido la palabra "¿Sabes?" como cuatro veces…

-Mamá yo… Quiero tener una hermana-ella casi se ahoga por la declaración-¡Mamá!-grito asustado

-Estoy bien, estoy bien-aseguro-¿Cómo que quieres que?-pregunto

-P-Puedo explicarlo-aseguro

-Me encantaría que lo hicieras, amor-pidió intentando no gritar, aquello la tomo MUY desprevenida

-B-Bueno… Este… Ahm…

El teléfono de la casa comienzo a sonar interrumpiendo al rubio cuando este intentaba ordenar sus ideas y explicarle a su madre, quien ya se notaba algo alterada. Hanna contesto en la cocina, parecía muy importante, porque sus facciones cambiaron, y miraba de vez en vez a su hijo, esquivándole cuando él quería cruzar su mirada con ella. La sangre de Kenny helo cuando escucho su nombre colado en la conversación.

-… ¿De Kenny? ¿Están seguros?-cuestiono-De acuerdo, vamos para haya-colgó

-¿Paso algo?-pregunto curioso y de cierto modo incomodo

-Ve por tu chaqueta, tenemos que salir-dijo buscando su bolso, su cartera y sus llaves

Kenny, obediente y dudoso subió por su fiel chaqueta anaranjada, tomo sus auriculares y su _IPad_ ; su móvil se encontraba seguro en su bolcillo derecho del pantalón. Suspiro, le dedico una mirada a su cuarto, no deseaba salir, pero algo en su ser dolía, parecía que tendría un presentimiento, se sentía asustado. Muy asustado.

Entraron al auto en completo silencio, su madre no articulaba palabra y por lo que se veía, se mordía el labio inferior por dentro. Estaba pensando, pero ¿En qué? El rubio sentía que su mundo se venía abajo, tendría otra crisis, la cual vio más cerca cuando sin esperarlo se encontraban en las oficinas de Servicios Sociales. ¿Qué hacían allí? Kenny trago saliva con dificultad, comenzó a tronar los dedos de sus manos. ¿De verdad Hanna lo regresaría? No, no podía ser verdad. Quizá él ya se había vuelto un problema ¿Pero porque? Si era necesario el cambiaria, pero no quería volver.

Hanna dejo a Kenny en la sala de espera y sola entro junto con una licenciada. Parecía realmente urgente. Todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Al sacarlo y ver quién demonios era, en la pantalla se apareció el rostro de Stan. El Líder quería hablar con él ¿Ahora? Se negó a contestar. El móvil volvió a sonar, no solo una, sino varias veces más: Kyle, Cartman, Butters, ¡Dios! Incluso Tucker le había marcado y ninguna de esas llamadas se dispuso a atender; hasta que la última llamada le hizo cambiar de parecer.

 _-¿Ke_ _nny? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde_ _estás? Fuimos a tu casa, todos te marcaro_ _n y no hay señas de ti ¿Estás bien?_

-Hola Majo… Estoy… Estoy en las oficinas de Servicios sociales con mi madre-dijo

 _-¿Q-Que? ¿Por qué?-pregu_ _nto realmente asustada_

-No lo sé. Ella me trajo aquí sin decirme nada. Creo que… Es todo-colgó

El rostro de la pequeña rubia no tenía nombre y por ello, todos sabían que algo malo había pasado. No es que no confiaran en su amigo, pero ultimadamente se veía envuelto en muchos problemas.

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto Stan

-Él está…-tartamudeo

-¿Majo?-la llamo Kyle

-¡Mierda, contesta!-le grito Cartman

-¡Él está en la oficina de Servicios sociales con su mamá!-contesto asustada

-¿Qué?-corearon al unísono todos allí

-¿Lo va a regresar?-cuestiono Cartman

-No puede, ella lo ama-afirmo Butters

-¿Entonces por qué se lo llevaría? ¿Le dijo por qué?-Marjorine negó con la cabeza-Allí está la respuesta y Boyett tenía razón-comento Craig

-No adelantemos conclusiones, es la señora Hanson, la mujer que siempre ha jurado y perjurado que ama a Kenny-razono Stan

-Lo mejor sería ir para allá-opino Kyle

-¿Cómo? No sabemos dónde queda-rechisto Cartman

No falto mucho para que entre todos se miraran y corrieran a la casa más cercana. Cualquiera de sus padres podría llevarlos. Uno a uno pasaron por todas las casas ¡Que conveniente! Ahora todos los padres estaban ocupados. Solo había una persona capaz de poder ayudar: Scott Tenorman, el medio hermano mayor de Eric.

-Me arrepentiré de esto TODA mi vida-farfullaba el molesto Eric

Scott había accedido a ayudar a los chicos, claro que no sería gratis, y los " _términos_ " de legalización impuestos por el eran claros, que su pequeño y adorable hermano menor la haría de a sirviente por nada más y nada menos que un mes. De acuerdo, no solo el, serian todos los chicos, exceptuando a Marjorine que corría con los agradables privilegios de ser mujer. También agregado al trato estaría el rubio, claro si no se lo llevaban primero. Para alegría de todos no tardaron de llegar y hacer barullo en cuanto vieron a Kenny en la sala de espera.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto al ver a todos, incluyendo a Tenorman

-Vinimos a verte-dijo la rubia

-Estábamos preocupados por ti-dijo Butters

-No vamos a dejar que te lleven, dude-le sonrió Stan

Las puertas de una de las salas se abrieron, asomando a la licenciada que se había llevado a Hanna y a la psicóloga que atendía a Kenny, la doctora Johnson y claro a Hanna; la cara de las tres se veía muy tranquila a pesar del rostro de los muchachos.

-No dejaremos que se lo lleven-espeto Craig asombrando a los demás. Ciertamente él y Kenny se llevaban bien

-Para eso primero tendrán que darnos sus motivos viables y razonables-dijo Kyle

-¿De qué hablan ustedes?-pregunto Hanna arqueando una ceja un tanto confundida

-Creo que sé de qué hablan-dijo la doctora acomodando sus lentes-Ellos creen que regresara a Kenny por las cosas que han pasado

-¿Y por qué haría eso?-contesto Hanna un tanto ofendida

-Lo mejor será explicarle a todos, ya que se han tomado la molestia ve venir hasta acá-dijo la licenciada Hudson-Si me hacen favor de pasar a mi oficina aclararemos todas sus dudas-anuncio y con el índice les indico donde ir

Una vez adentro, indicó a Hanna y a Kenny se sentaran frente a ella, mientras buscaba unos papeles y los acomodaba en orden. En cuanto termino, les miro detenidamente a todos y sonrió.

-Veo que realmente eres muy importante Kenneth, y no digo que no tengas por qué serlo-miro al rubio-De acuerdo. Como recordaras Kenneth, salvaste a una niña de una vendedora de drogas caceras quien la maltrataba obviamente. Quizá ya sepas que buscamos un registro sanguíneo que indique la procedencia familiar de ella, pero no habíamos encontrado nada relevante o positivo y por ello le mandamos al orfanato Sweet's Candy, orfanato del cual procedes. Reitero, no habíamos encontrado nada relevante, hasta ahora.-pausa-Los registros indican que el código genético de Karen es igual al de Carol y Stuart McCormick-miro al muchacho, quien estaba confundido y sorprendido-Si, es justo como piensas, ellos son tus difuntos padres.-miro a los presentes-Por lo que nos dijo Matilde, Carol y Stuart la buscaron claro, en busca de drogas y como pago dejaron a Karen, que en ese entonces ella era una recién nacida y tu tenías cuatro años. Se cree que lo que mato a tus padres fue lo que Matilde les dio, como eran " _drogas caseras_ ", ella molió todas las medicinas caducas que tenía y las revolvió, así que no hay que ser un genio para deducir lo demás

-¿Quiere decir que esa niña es la hermana sanguíneamente legal de Kenny? ¿Y que él se quedó solo durante diez años sin saberlo?-cuestiono Kyle

-Es lo que dije-asintió la licenciada-Y ahora que saben esto…-toco el nombre de su teléfono de oficina-Doctora Johnson, ya puede entrar

La mujer pelirroja de anteojos entro acompañada de la pequeña Karen de la mano. La niña miro detenidamente a los presentes y posteriormente detuvo su vista en el rubio sentado frente al escritorio de la licenciada.

-Veras Kenneth, la doctora Johnson también trabaja en el laboratorio de aquí Servicios Sociales y ella fue quien descubrió que ustedes dos son hermanos-volvió a hablar la mujer tras el escritorio

-Llame a tu madre en cuanto tuve los resultados a la mano e hicimos venir a Karen para que se reunieran. Supongo que no le terminaste de decir a tu madre lo que querías decirle ¿Verdad?-sonrió la mujer

-Y-Yo… Quería pedirte que… Que adoptaras a Karen…-tartamudeo sin dejar de ver a la niña

-Aquí conmigo y junto a todos los análisis, está el papeleo de adopción que, ya está previamente firmado por tu madre-mostro el papel con el sello oficial

-¿Q-Quiere decir que…?

-asintió sonriente-Si, Kenneth.-se levantó-Felicidades a ambos, hoy después de diez años pueden estar juntos

Kenny no dudo ni un momento en levantarse y caer de rodillas frente a la pequeña castaña quien le miraba sonriente; él la estrecho entre sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza, acariciando su espalda y su largo cabello castaño. No podía creerlo, Dios había escuchado sus plegarias por tener a su lado a esa niña y ahora resultaba que eran hermanos, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos y oídos estaban presenciando. La felicidad que ambos era tal que no se podía expresar con palabras. El deseo de ambos, se había hecho realidad.

Continuara…


	12. Chapter 12: El que ha vuelto

**/Bueno, no hace falta mencionar que en este Fic no tengo pensado matar a Kenny -bola de insensibles (?)- Así que, al no matarlo, claramente me doy a la tarea -y libertad- de escribir su vida hasta quizá 20 caps. Ya están avisados, no se aceptan reclamos -o mentadas de progenitora, mi mami no tiene la culpa, pero si quieren mentarme el padre si se los acepto (?)-En fin.**

 **Ah, me olvidaba.**

 **Tras leer los revews -otra vez- Todos son partidarios de que " _aquel_ " -a quien no le he puesto nombre pero ya lo sabrán- tenga una 2da oportunidad, les daré el placer de que este hombre intente ganarse a Hanna y a sus hijos, especialmente a Kenny, demostrando que ha cambiado y que quiere tener una vida con ellos. Ah sí, si quiere estar co** **n ella debe aceptar a sus dos hijos sin chistar.**

 **Y ya para terminar, gracias a los revews; me di cuenta de que ustedes escriben " _Hannah_ " y no " _Hanna_ ".**

 **Les explico: No lo escribo " _Hannah_ " no porque no sepa escribir, ni tampoco por no saber las reglas gramaticales y mucho me** **nos es que elimine la " _h_ " por ser muda -en ocasiones- es por el simple y sencillo hecho de que lo escribo así por hacer referencia a la palabra " _Flor_ " en Japonés, dicho de otro modo:**

 ** _Hana=Flor_.**

 **Recordemos la fruta del diablo de Nico Robín, la " _Hana-hana no mi_ ". Entonces hago énfasis, el nombre que escribo como " _Hanna_ " no es estadounidense, es japonés y su significado es " _Flor_ ", SOlo que yo le agrego dos "** ** _n_ ", es como si combinara como se escribe en Japones y Americano-I'm Crazy(?)** **. Así que si, el " _verdadero_ " nombre de mi Hanna es Flor -no esperaban algo tan común ¿O sí?- Ya aclarados estos puntos importantes, les dejo leer. /**

* * *

Chapter 12

 **-Normal Pov-**

-Yo quisiera saber ¿Por qué este tipo de cosas me pasan a mí? Sería muy grato que alguien me explicara…

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto la mujer pelirroja

-Me refiero a lo que ocurrió el anterior fin de semana, justamente una semana después de que Karen se uniera a la familia

 **Flash back**

 **-Kenny Pov-**

Recién que Karen se unió, toda la semana la pasamos juntos los tres, mamá se las había arreglado para poder salir temprano, tanto nos la estábamos bien que no me vi con mis amigos fuera del colegio, quería a mi madre y hermana solo para mí, para reír juntos, para ver películas, jugar, pero justo cuando pensé que nada podría arruinar esto, el regreso.

Por azares del destino, ese hombre volvió a encontrarse con mi madre y para colmo nos invitó a cenar a los tres ¿Quién se cree? ¿Cree que con una " _cita_ " podrá comprarnos a mi madre y a mí? ¡Jah! No debería subestimarnos. Puede que a Karen le haya caído bien, pero yo sé quién es realmente quien ese papanatas y yo mismo me encargare de que se aleje de mi madre. Quiera o no.

La cita seria en el Crystal Remember, un restorán de cinco estrellas al cual van gente con demasiada " _categoría_ " o como mamá y yo solemos llamarlos: Gente " _Pof-pof_ "; sus reservaciones se hacen hasta con un mes o más de reservación por ello me impresiono que haya conseguido lugar para nosotros en solo dos días, a menos que haya pagado mucho por ello. No me asombra.

Como era un lugar con " _clase_ ", fuimos lo mejor que pudimos ir vestidos y me refiero a que mi madre procuro que nos viéramos como gente de mucho dinero, y no es que nos haga falta, no nos abunda el dinero, pero tampoco nos hace falta. No somos de tener ropa de gala en el armario siempre, así que compramos ropa nueva. Mamá me compro un traje de color azul marino, no es por nada pero realmente me sienta bien, Karen dice que resalta mis ojos, hablando de ella, el vestido que ella traía era rosa pastel, se peinó con coletillas bajas y llevaba zapatitos sin tacón, parece una muñeca. En cuanto a mi madre, compro un vestido color verde pistache, no es porque sea mi madre y eso pero, sí que se veía hermosa.

Nos veríamos en la entrada principal a las 8:00 pm en punto, llegamos cinco minutos antes y cómicamente él ya estaba allí. Parece mentira, pero creí que eso de que él era muy puntual era mera farsa, parece que no. Logro impresionarme. Pero no mucho.

Cuando nos vio aproximarnos, separo una de las sillas e hizo que mi madre se sentara primero, después Karen y por ultimo yo. Ahora resulta que es todo un caballero, veamos hasta donde aguanta.

-Me alegra que hayan aceptado mi invitación-dijo-Como no sabía si estarías o no, te pedí que viniéramos hoy-cierto, el cumpleaños de mamá es en unos días, entonces usaría eso a su favor para darle algo a mi madre y espero que ese " _algo_ " no sean penas

Para cenar se nos dio permiso de pedir lo que quisiéramos, como Karen no tenía mucha confianza de pedir, pedí por ella, comeríamos lasaña; a mí en lo personal me encanta la lasaña, y la pedí para que ella lo probara, estoy seguro de que le encantara. Mientras tanto ellos comerían filete de pescado y ensalada. Yo quisiera decir que todo iba mal para el pero, mentiría.

El y mamá hablaban como si jamás hubieran separado sus caminos, lo triste de esto es que ella se veía muy contenta, se reía con moderación para no parecer tonta frente a los demás comensales, odio admitirlo, pero quizá desde lejos nuestra mesa parresia la mesa de una familia feliz, incluso mi hermanita estaba muy agosto, esto no me gustaba.

Al término de la velada, nos acompañó hasta el auto de mamá, pero gracias a dios se despidieron de mano, creo que le hubiera partido la cara si la hubiera besado otra vez, aunque no quisiera que Karen me viera como el amargado de la familia.

 **Fin de flash back.**

-No has pensado en que tal vez este celoso de ese hombre-pregunto la doctora con miedo a errar

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso de él? No, jamás-espeto molesto

-Solo lo mencione como una posibilidad, puede que tengas resentimiento hacia a él por lo que le hizo a tu madre y que aun así ella guste de él. Por lo que me has dicho, ella paso gran parte de su vida con él, y es la única persona con la que ha mantenido una relación " _estable_ ". Tomemos en cuenta que, tu madre no ha entablado relación con otros hombres, él ha sido el primero y el último en su vida. No le apoyo al cien, pero, no crees que deberías intentar socializar con él. Después de todo, me has contado que han sido varias las veces que él ha vuelto…

-¿Por qué cree que debería darle una segunda oportunidad?-cuestiono el muchacho

-Quizá porque tu madre aun siente algo por él y si ella misma te ha dicho que debes amar, supongo que podrías hacer lo mismo por ella…

 **Al día siguiente en el colegio…**

-… Así que eso te dijo…-espeto Kyle

-Sí, estoy valorando el dejar de ir a terapia

-Pero tiene razón, creo que sería lo más sensato hacer lo mismo por ella-reafirmo las palabras de la doctora-Pero si no me crees, porque no le preguntas a ella-señalo a Marjorine quien estaba con sus amigas

-Ella no sabría de que le hablo-razono-

-No es tan tonta como otros creen-sonrió

-No dije que lo fuera-se defendió

-Si no lo crees entonces hazlo, no creo que ella te vaya a dar una respuesta que no desees escuchar. Y si me lo permites, creo que es un poco egoísta que no dejes que tu madre intente tener algo con ese señor. En esta vida siempre habrá cosas buenas y malas, siempre se goza y se sale herido, no puedes evitarlo. Además, te salvo la vida.-dijo de último y se fue

Kenny suspiro pesadamente, no necesitaba preguntarle a Marjorine después de lo que le dijo Kyle, de cierta forma él estaba preocupado, no quería que volvieran a lastimar a su madre, con lo mucho que la quiere no quería volver a escucharla sollozar en el silencio de la noche, en la soledad de su cuarto, y aunque le molestara estaba dispuesto a dar un pequeño esfuerzo por su madre.

Esa noche de lunes el iría a cenar, puede que se hiciera la disimulada, pero su madre se veía contenta, y Karen, a Karen le parecía que ese hombre era muy interesante, todas sus historias le gustaban mucho.

-No me queda más que intentarlo.

* * *

 **/Lamento que haya sido muy corto, pero traigo bloqueo mental, espero recuperarme :)/**


	13. Chapter 13: De hombre a hombre

**/Hola hijos míos me extrañaro** **n?**

 **Supongo que no porque los abandone QuQ**

 **Pero es que se me seco la sesera pueh QAQ**

 **Pero les dejo este capi uwu**

 **Los hamo 3/**

* * *

Capítulo 13

Ultimadamente Kenny se había vuelto una especie de " _amargado_ ". Casi siempre ya se le veía con el señor fruncido, murmurando cosas como en un susurro prácticamente inaudibles para los demás. Pero lo más extraño es que miraba al cielo, como si buscara una respuesta divina haciendo aquello. Ese carácter era común verlo en la escuela, en la casa se habían dado discusiones con su madre, día a día era la misma discusión y por la misma persona. No, jamás pelearían por culpa de Karen, la niña era un ángel en vida: Dulce, educada, amable, amigable, tierna. Etc.

Dado el caso de que Hanna ahora se veía más seguido con Alexander, habían tomado la decisión de repetir la salida los cuatro el viernes, este que transcurría, y debía ser cosa del caprichoso y jodido destino, ya que ese día era Viernes 13 y a como lo veía Kenny ese día seria su día de mala suerte.

Lo que más le dolía a Kenny es que, aparte de que su madre aun quería al hombre aquel y que encima salían de vez en cuando, era que ese hombre le agradaba a Karen, se llevaban " _horriblemente_ " bien. Lo que menos deseaba Kenny era que su hermana se guiara en ese tipo de hombre como modelo a " _padre perfecto_ ". Ni él ni ella habían tenido una figura paterna en quien guiarse y por " _desgracia_ " el hombre sabía hacer de todo, y con todo era referente a los arreglos de la casa: electricidad, plomería, etc. Y aunque odiase admitirlo, lo hacía bien.

Alexander les había contado que termino sus estudios de informática y que también había seguido con su formación de físico matemático, pero trabajaba como capturista en una empresa como encargado en contaduría y administración, claro que a esto Kenny solo creyó el 0.01%.

 ** _"Una persona que miente siempre lo hará"_**

Idea infundida accidentalmente por su madre y sus dolidos libros auto-biográficos. Hanna estaba valorando el tirarlos o quemarlos, ¿Ya para qué? El muchacho ya se los había leído todos, ya no servía de nada que quisiera desasirse de ellos ¿O sí? ¡Claro que no!

 ** _"Lo hecho, hecho esta."_**

¿Qué más debe soportar? Ah sí. Alexander trabajaba solo de lunes a viernes ¿Y qué creen? Que prefería ir los fines de semana a pasar el día con Hanna y sus hijos, por supuesto. Vaya desdicha aclaraba Kenny. He ahí la razón de por qué discutía con su madre casi siempre y ultimadamente. El rubio ya se había hartado de ver a ese endemoniado hombre todos los putos fines de semana; no había fin de semana en el que quisiera salir solo con su madre y hermana sin que ese fulano se entrometiera. La doctora Johnson, cada sábado tenía que soportar las quejas del muchacho, era su trabajo, sí. Pero Kenny solo decía que él no debía haber regresado y esas cosas. Pero no solo la doctora se llevaba la joda, también sus amigos se vieron envueltos en parte de la rama de la psicología para escuchar las quejas del de ojos celestes, y no era por nada, pero también ellos estaban comendo a hartarse.

-… ¿Hasta cuándo piensa dejar de quejarse?-dijo Eric

-No lo sé, pero espero que sea pronto-contesto Stan llevándose los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz

-… Y este viernes vamos a salir con el ¡Hoy!-levanto los brazos al cielo desesperado

-¿No has hablado con la doctora de eso?-pregunto Kyle

-¡Lo he hecho desde hace quince días y no me escucha! Se la pasa diciendo que debería valorar el socializar con el tipo-gruñó

-¿No crees que quizá tenga razón?-dijo una voz

-Por supuesto que no cara de culo mal parido…-volteo a ver a la persona que había dicho tal irreverencia, topándose con el rostro de cierta rubia y su hermano gemelo-M-Marjorine-los colores se le subieron hasta las orejas-L-Lo siento creí que…

-Me impresiona lo rápido que olvidaste el sonido de mi voz Kenny-comento en calma e inexpresiva

-Ah… No… Yo solo…-no sabía que contestar

-Mis amigas me esperan-dijo ella-Te veo después hermano-se dio vuelta y se fue donde Wendy y Bebe la esperaban

-Vaya batazo-comento Eric-Jamás creí que vería el día en que ella te mandara al diablo

-¿Paso algo con ella?-pregunto Kyle

-suspiro-Fue desde aquel día…-señalo las manos de Butters-No he tenido el valor suficiente para hablarle nuevamente, y ahora ella me odia-volvió a suspirar-A mí no me puede ir mas mal

-Recuerda que hoy saldrás en "familia"

-Cartman-regaño Stan

-¿Qué?

-Tu siempre tan oportuno-giro los ojos molesto

-Ma-Marjorine no te odia… So-olo está molesta-intento ayudar

-Ya sé que esta molesta, solo quisiera saber qué puedo hacer para que me perdone

-Y ahí va-dijo-Si no es lo de su madre es por Marjorine-bufo Stan

-Por lo menos cambio el tema

-Ustedes dos no ayudan mucho con sus cuchicheos y quejas-regaño Kyle

 **Más tarde, de regreso a casa…**

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto curiosa

-Nada, solo estoy cansado-contesto

-¿Seguro?-insistió

-Seguro-aclaro el

-¿Es culpa mía?

-Karen, no sé qué te dio por tener la manía de estar preguntando si todo es culpa tuya. No, no es culpa tuya. No te involucra directamente

-¿Es por el novio de mamá?

-No le llames " _novio_ " ya están grandes para eso, supongo

-Se interpreta mal " _amantes_ "-dijo esta

-Todavía peor-le dio una especie de tic nervioso

-¡Hmn! ¿" _Pareja_ "?

-Preferiría que lo dejaras por la paz-la miro-Pequeña Karen, yo se cosas que tu no y…

-¿Hablas de los libros que tiene mamá en su estudio?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-le miro confundido un poco más de cerca

-Me los leí la vez pasada, creo que si en realidad " _él_ " fuera mala persona se hubiera ido a por una persona a la cual sacarle dinero y bienes materiales. Sin olvidar que podría buscar a alguien soltera, sin hijos. Los hijos podemos ser unos obstáculos para sus planes

Kenny parpadeo dos veces sin dejar de mirar a su pequeña hermana de tan solo 10 años. Se escuchó incluso que la psicóloga tras todas esas palabras rebuscadas, no creía que su hermana tuviera un vocabulario co un léxico tan refinado y educado. Eso y que a pesar de tener 10 años entendía mejor la situación de lo que él podría hacerlo. Su madre tenía razón otra vez, los niños son cada vez más perspicaces.

Volvieron a casa solo para arreglarse y alcanzar a Alexander en el parque. Hanna había planeado una especie de picnic en el parque que estaba cerca del lago. Una vista muy empalagosamente hermosa, lo único bueno era que podía vestirse casual y no usaría traje hasta quien sabe cuándo. Se aseguró de llevar sus audífonos de diadema para evitar contacto de cualquier tipo con el hombre, guardo su IPad en el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y el móvil en el izquierdo.

A pesar de que se había dicho de una salida " _casual_ " Hanna y Karen llevaron vestidos primaverales, demasiado lindos, agradecía ser un hombre. Kenny había tomado muy enserio eso de " _casual_ ", vistió sus jeans, una playera negra con el logo de una banda de rock que le gustaba, zapatos tenis te tela color negros-y gastados-y, un chaleco con gorro y mangas color anaranjado. Se le había hecho habito comprar ropa para cubrirse color anaranjada, incluso llevaba una playera anaranjada bajo la camisa blanca del uniforme.

Durante la comida, fue obligado a quitarse los audífonos, su rostro era una combinación de molestia y tristeza, parecía muy compungido. Se negaba a hablar con su madre de lo que le afligía, además eso podría atribuir a una nueva discusión y provocar que se regresara solo a casa, y no tenía ganas de caminar por que la última hora de clase fue gimnasia y por estar distraído lo agarraron como blanco en " _quemados_ ". Lo único que el pedía era regresar a casa, ver la TV, jugar un videojuego, practicar violín o algo, todo menos eso.

Para su de malas-aún más-Su madre y hermana se separaron, pues irían a la tienda por mas refrescos, le había tocado quedarse con Alexander a solas, y no solo eso, Hanna se comportó cruelmente y le confisco los audífonos, eso no era de dios ¿Por qué hacer tal acto de crueldad? Ah sí, porque era su madre y el muchacho debía " _socializar_ ". Algo arto por su asquerosa situación, saco su móvil tratando de conectarlo a alguna señal de Wi-fi cercana y desprotegida para navegar en _Facebook_ y así evadir al hombre. Distraído abrió el multimedia y la primer imagen que aparecía era una foto tomada a lo lejos de Marjorine con su uniforme de porrista, tan linda ella que se veía, le regreso a la mente aquel asunto del desprecio de ella hacia a él, vaya injusticia. La única chica que realmente le gustaba, que le tenía loco, ahora solo quería verlo, pero lejos de ella.

Suspiro pesadamente, realmente lamentaba el haberla hecho a un lado, pero el solo recordar lo sucedido aquel día hacia que se sintiera aun peor, y encima lastimo a Butters, el hermano mayor de ella, su posible cuñado y uno de sus mejores amigos. A estas alturas ya todo era caso completamente perdido.

-¿Tu novia?-pregunto el hombre acomodando sus gafas

-se sobre salto y bloqueo su móvil-No tiene que ver contigo-dijo

-A puesto a que te trato como la basura que aseguras que eres y ahora estas afligido porque está molesta contigo-bebió de lo poco que tenía en el vaso. El rubio se quedó estático, vaya capacidad de deducción que el tipo tenia-Me recuerda a tu madre-el muchacho le volteo a ver

-" _Intentemos entonces_ "-se pensó-E-Ella y yo no somos nada

-¿Y lograste hacerla enfadar?-arqueo una ceja

-Hubo un incidente en el cual ella salió afectada, indirectamente. Ella me gusta mucho, pero supongo que la cague, comencé a ignorarla, evitarla, mejor dicho y ahora ella seguramente me odia

-No puede haber sido tan grave

-Lastime a su hermano mayor, mi mejor amigo. No hace falta decir que fue accidental

-¿A cuál de los tres?

-No lo conoces, no a él por lo menos. Son mellizos. Él dice que ella no me odia, pero sé que es verdad

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-¿Cómo no estarlo? Solo me vio y me contesto fríamente

-Quizá debas halar con ella, ¿Hace cuánto que la evitas?

-Va para dos meses-desvió la mirada-Quizá un poco mas

-Fue muy grave entonces-lo miro-Mira sé que no te agrado y sé que no soy quien para dar estos consejos, pero… Soy de la sana opinión de que hables con ella, que seas hombre y te disculpes, ya más tarde, si todo llegara a ser como era, podrías declarártele

Kenny miro a Alexander, sus palabras eran tan ciertas como para una persona que se atrevió a lastimar a su madre. Quizá tenía razón -" _El siempre regresaba por mi_ "- Recordó las palabras de su madre en sus tantos textos. Si acaso ella regresaba era porque ella era la culpable y lo aceptaba aunque fuera la culpable en escasas ocasiones. Pero aseguraba que el siempre volvía, incluso ahora regreso. -" _A veces los hijos somos obstáculos_ "- Que razón tuvo la pequeña Karen…

-Lo tomare en cuenta…

 ** _… Gracias..._**

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 14: Intento de cita

**/Hooooola mis cielos!**

 **Extrañaban este fic? Seguro que si UnU**

 **Lo se, ya se que me he demorado con este, pero, como esta apunto de terminar, me doy el placer de dejarlos con ansias xD -Don't kill me (?)-**

 **Hoy, hoy es día de actualización :D**

 **Y ya para irme, quiero decir que...**

 **Adivinen quien ya prendió!?**

 **Así es OwO mi mejor amigo, mi celular Nokia ya prendió QwQ y he podido escribir muchos caps de muchos otros fics que tenia resagados QwQ estoy contenta**

 **Pd: Les pondre nombre a los capis de ahora en adelante a este fic UwU/**

* * *

Capítulo 14 (Intento de cita...)

 **-Kenny Pov-**

Lo último que me dijo Alexander fue que, para hablar con Marjorine, debía invitarla a salir. Por mí no había mucho problema, lo que más quería yo era tener una cita con ella, pero si Majo no me habla ¿Cómo coño voy a invitarla a salir? Ahora necesito ayuda, otra vez.

Estoy en deuda con Butters por lo que le hice, el enano -así le llamo de " _cariño_ "- ha estado apoyándome incondicionalmente y gracias al he podido acercarme mucho a su hermanita, creo que con ello ha hecho mucho por mí. Después del incidente, no me atrevo a pedirle de favor que me ayude. Tampoco a los chicos, ellos también tienen sus problemas amorosos, además, Butters está acercándose a Charlotte, no me puedo permitir interrumpirle, no me lo perdonaría.

-... Aun me debes plata por lo de la última vez McCormick-dijo

-Lo sé, te pagare todo en cuanto mamá me de mi mesada

-¿Y que el hermano del culo gordo no te paga?

-No. Por última vez, somos sus sirvientes hasta el fin de mes. Obviamente, como sirvientes, no nos paga-suspire cansado

-Vaya, estas metido en muchos líos ¿Eh? ¿Que diría tu madre? ¿Acaso le mentiste para hacerla de " _chachis_ " en casa de Tenorman?-rio

-Más te vale que te calles si no quieres terminar como Boyett-amenace. Odio que metan a mi familia en estas cosas

-¿Debo recordar que soy mayor a ti por dos años?-volvió a reír. Me exaspera su risa-Solo te voy a ayudar porque aún le debo mucho a tu madre ¿De acuerdo? ¿Ahora que necesitas?

-Consejos.

-¿Consejos? ¡Merde! ¿Vas a gastar MI tiempo en consejos?

-Mira, eres Francés-rio con sarcasmo aquel-Los franceses hablan mucho del amor y esas cosas ¿No?

-suspiro cansado-Adivino, es por la rubia hermana del niño Stotch ¿Cierto?

-Ehm...-que vergüenza, ahora ira de chivata con su novio el inglés engreído

No me quedo de otra más que explicarle a detalle lo que había pasado. Durante los siguientes veinte minutos me quede pegado a mi móvil escuchando su súper sermón. Yo sé que estuvo mal, tuve una crisis nerviosa-depresiva, voy a terapia los sábados. No necesito que alguien más me regañe ¡Todos mis amigos parecen moscas a mi lado! No me molesta -mucho- pero por Dios, necesito respirar un poco. Suficiente tengo con ver a mi Karen salir entre semana con sus amigas y no poder hacer nada.

Después de toda la letanía que tenía que haberme dicho, volvió a aconsejarme. El lunes en el colegio debería alejarla de sus amigas, ósea, Bebe y Wendy. Para mí de malas Bárbara Stevens y Wendy Testaburger son inseparables y no solo porque sean **_SBFF_** como Stan y Kyle, sino que, no dejaban sola -NUNCA- a Majo. ¡Parece como si fueran una parte más de su cuerpo! ¿¡Eso es posible!? Ahora si necesitaba de mis amigos. La operación " _Cita con Majo_ " empezaría.

Stan se encargaría de su novia Wendy, Craig me ayudaría para que Clyde alejara a Bebe, Butters y Kyle se encargarían de que Majo y yo nos viéramos en el parque después del cole, claro está que ella no debe saber que nos veremos allí. Y Cartman, bueno el me ayudaría con los regalos. Claro que no sería de a gratis.

 **Al día siguiente...**

Esto es tener mala suerte. Todo lo que planee el viernes por la noche después de la salida con Alexander se ha ido al caño. ¡Joder! ¿¡Por qué tenía que llover!? ¡Y justo hoy! No creo poder salir con ella, ni hoy ni toda la semana, se acercan los exámenes y ella acostumbra estudiar con las chicas, y en ese tema no hay quien me ayude, también tengo que estudiar. Vaya, creo que lo mío no es compartir mis días con Majo.

Todo el día estuvo lloviendo. Como se suponía que yo llegaría un poco tarde a casa, Karen se regresó con Ruby, la hermanita de Craig. Yo olvide mi sombrilla en casa por las prisas. No podía llamar a mamá porque ella estaba en el trabajo, Karen se quedaría con los Tucker hasta que mamá pasara por ella y yo, bueno estoy aquí afuera, esperando a que la lluvia pare y pueda volver a casa. Lo único que tenía como abrigo era mi sudadera anaranjada con capucha que ya comenzaba a humedecerse a medida en que las gotas caían cerca de mí. Como el plan se fue a la mierda, los chicos regresaron a sus casas eso y que tenían planes con sus chicas o sus familias, soy el único inadaptado que no tiene novia, no es que me importe, pero por lo menos tendría algo que compartir, una anécdota quizá.

-Podemos compartir si quieres...-me llamo una voz, me di vuelta rápidamente

-¿M-Majo?

-Me quede dormida en la biblioteca-sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa

-Y ¿Butters?

-Mi hermano acompaño a Charlotte a su casa-sonrió-Hacen linda pareja ¿No crees?

-Si...-Butters va más adelantado que yo, creo que voy a llorar

-Dime Kenny... ¿Ya no has tenido crisis?

-No, ya no...-y bueno, realmente no he tenido ninguna crisis desde que Karen llego, tampoco es como si quisiera que mi hermanita me viera en ese estado-¿Porque la pregunta?

-Simple curiosidad-divago-Quiero dar una vuelta en el centro comercial antes de que mis padres lleguen a casa y mi hermano va a tardar un poco... ¿Me acompañarías?-dijo. No levanto la mirada, parece algo retraída

-Claro-sonreí. Tal vez pueda aunque sea pasar un rato con ella

Durante el camino ella permaneció a mi lado. Compartimos su sombrilla y a pesar de ser de buen tamaño, su hombro y el mío empezaban a humedecerse. Trague saliva, me acercaría mas a ella. La abrase por sobre los hombros y la atraje hacia a mí para centrarnos en el paraguas. Ella se sorprendió, pero no se separó de mí.

Al final pasamos al centro comercial, visitamos muchas tiendas en poco tiempo, antes de volver a casa le ofrecí ir por unas malteadas, ella no se negó, volvió a mostrarme esa hermosa sonrisa de la cual me enamore. Después de todo si pude tener un momento a solas con ella. Volvimos a su casa, Butters también apenas iba llegando, se le notaba contento, quizá tanto como yo, me despedí de ambos hermanos, debía regresar a casa, pero primero, como mamá aun no me llama, Iré por Karen, preparare la comida que ahora sería cena para mamá.

-... Llévatela, podrías mojarte-yo aun sostenía su paraguas cubriéndome con el-Gracias por acompañarme-sonrió

-No es nada. Cuando quieras-no pude evitar reír torpemente

Butters tomo su mochila y la de ella, nos dejó solos un momento, momento que yo sentí eterno, luego, ya para irme ella se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta luego Kenny-me despedí de ella haciendo cena con la mano y regrese a casa.

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Me dio un beso! ¡Me dio un beso! ¡Esto debe saberlo el mundo! ¡Creo que ahora si llorare! ¡Me siento tan afortunado! ¡Por fin algo sale bien! Por favor, por favor, no dejes que esto quede aquí, déjame llegar un paso más adelante, ya casi, ya casi. Lo que más deseo ahora es que podamos seguir, que esto no se detenga, que este sentimiento no se enfrié. ¿Puedes detener el tiempo aquí? Déjame vivirlo una vez más.

No hay nada que pueda arruinarlo, ¿Cierto?

Continuara...

* * *

 **/Pd2: Si no saves que significa SBFF, fracasaste como amigo :D/**


	15. Chapter 15: Al final, era mentira

**/Hola a todos!**

 **Primero que nada... FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

 **Empecemos el año con algo que les hara enojar(?) les dejo el capi 15 de este fic que entro el Haitus por accidente(?)**

 **Espero que hayan cenado rico y que no se hayan emborrachado 7w7/**

* * *

Capítulo 15 (Al final, era mentira…)

-Bien, debo decir que me sorprende el verte aquí. Dejaste de venir y me preocupe un poco-se acomodó los lentes y se sentó en su silla

-suspiro molesto-¿Pues qué le digo? Ese maldito casi consiguió hacerse de nosotros, pero gracias a la tía Alyson no pasó a más

-¿Quieres detallarme eso?-tomo su libreta lista para hacer sus apuntes

 **-Kenny Pov-**

¿Por dónde comienzo? Yo la verdad no sé qué decir honestamente estoy realmente molesto, creí que podría confiar en él, pero caí, y estoy molesto conmigo mismo ¿¡Por qué!? Mi madre tenía un poco de esperanza en él.

Ocurrió como otras de esas salidas en familia como solía llamarle el, habíamos ido al cine, todo fue tan tranquilo, esa semana fue una de las mejores, por primera vez sentía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Era feliz otra vez.

Solo que esta vez fue diferente, comenzó a hablar de un futuro no muy lejano en el que mi madre, nosotros y el viviéramos juntos, en la casa que mamá construyo con sus propios méritos, con sus propias manos, con sus sueños e ilusiones rotos que el dejo. Algo en mi sabía que, algo andaba mal.

De un momento a otro creo que Karen comprendió mi malestar, ambos nos miramos e hicimos una mueca de preocupación. Llegando a la casa, mi pequeña Karen y yo nos quedamos jugando videojuegos mientras mamá había subido a su cuarto a dormir. Comenzamos a hablar de aquello.

Serian celos o como se quiera ver, comenzamos a visualizar a nuestra familia de tres con otros dos, pues si, si el aun quería a mi madre, seguramente querrían un hijo propio, sangre de ambos. Eso nos dolió. El solo pensar que ellos podrían engendrar un hijo de sangre nos dolió, pues a pesar de que mi madre nos ama como si fuéramos de su sangre, no éramos parte de ella. Lo único que nos unía a ella era un papel que avala que ambos somos sus hijos adoptivos. Mi pequeña hermana comenzó a llorar en silencio y yo quería hacer lo mismo, pero como hermano mayor que ahora era, debía mantenerme de pie y fuerte para ella.

Yo tenía mis propios problemas, pero no podía dejar a mi hermana con esa idea en la cabeza, tenía que actuar rápidamente. Así que en la escuela, el lunes, me vi a la tarea de reunir información uy opiniones de mis amigos.

 **Flash back**

-… Tu vida me resulta la comedia trágica más larga que he visto-dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba del popotillo de su jugo-¿Pero cómo se pueden pensar eso ambos?

-Suena a deseo egoísta-murmuro Eric

-Vamos Kenny, no toda tu vida vas a intentar mantener sola y soltera a tu madre ¿Y que si quiere casarse después con él?-agrego Stan

-Ustedes no entienden, la manera en que lo dijo fue como si nosotros no estuviéramos, como si… como si pensara un futuro sin Karen y sin mí-estaba asustado

-No lo creo, ya habíamos hablado de esto antes, tu madre los adora. Lo son todo para ella ¿Crees que ella les dejaría por un tipo como el después de lo que vio antes? ¿Crees que se desharía de ambos aun cuando hace poco que se reunieron? Ella no lo haría-razono Kyle

Justo iba a contestarle cuando mi móvil sonó. Era Christophe, una idea me vino a la mente. Él también quiera mucho a mi mamá, ella le ayudo mucho cuando tuvo problemas en su vida. A pesar de que él es dos años mayor que yo, desde chico comenzó a fumar y tomar. Mamá lo encontró cuando íbamos de paso, de regreso de casa de la abuela, él estaba muy mal. Le hablaba preguntando por si se encontraba bien.

No contestaba, mamá lo subió al carro y lo llevamos al hospital más cercano. Al poco tiempo supimos que se había escapado de su casa. Su historia habla de abuso psicológico. Su padre parece que era como el mío. Un vil borracho y drogadicto. Solo que su madre era quien se llevaba las jodas. Los golpes, los gritos, las humillaciones. Originalmente ellos son de sangre francesa, pero vinieron para acá en busca de algo mejor a su situación, al no alcanzar sus expectativas, descargo sus frustraciones con su familia.

Mamá se hizo cargo de Christophe hasta que se recuperó. Ayudamos a su madre a divorciarse y ahora viven mejor. La señora trabaja, el señor desapareció, parece que murió en una redada, no sabemos mucho de eso. Decidí entonces que si mis amigos no escuchaban, alguien más debería ayudarme. Y ese podría ser Christophe.

Conteste la llamada alejándome de mis amigos. Me había marcado para saber si avance con lo último que le pregunte, le dije que había pospuesto eso pero que necesitaba su ayuda. Por un momento se rio burlándose de mí. Cuando le explique bien la situación, se puso serio y accedió.

-… Nos vemos en mi casa, trae a tu hermana si quieres, pero tenemos que movernos ya-colgó

 **Fin de flash back**

-¿Qué se supone que hicieron?-ladeo la cabeza confundida

-Comenzamos a investigarlo. Había una chica que era amiga de él desde la secundaria y ella quiere mucho a mamá. Yumi nos dijo todo, hasta de que pie cojeaba, pero no era realmente lo que necesitábamos. Tuvimos que meternos al cuarto de mi madre y tomar sus viejos libros. Encontramos algo realmente interesante, así que fuimos con mi tía Alyson para que nos informara.

 **Flash back**

-… ¿Pero qué hacen aquí?-salió para asomarse y buscar a mi madre-¿Dónde está Hanna?

-Es importante, él quiere una vida con mi madre-dije alterado

-¿Qué?-parece que ella no sabía nada

Nos hizo pasar a casa y le contamos todo lo que ella no le conto. Sabía que si mi tía, su mejor amiga se enteraba la iba a poner como campeona. Alyson y mi madre son mejores amigas desde la prepa –o bachillerato- se han contado todo, excepto esto.

Le explicamos la situación tal cual la teníamos en mente, ella nos contó que hubo un tiempo, cuando aún estuvieron juntos, que su familia y la de mi madre vivieron juntos, pero fue incluso peor que cuando Vivian con mi abuelo. Alexander trabajaba con su madre, su hermano Neithan dejo el colegio, y la madre de él tenía pareja y coqueteaba con otras gentes. Eso hacia dudar, pero eso no nos importaba.

Mi abuela, mis tíos y mi madre se salieron de allí con la frente en alto. Si en ese momento llegaron a ser distantes, ahora lo fue más, fue antes de que terminaran y mamá dejara de ser una niña y se convirtiera en mujer. El una vez le había dicho que se arrepentía de decirle que vivieran juntos. Eso lastimo a mi madre.

Después de todo lo que vio viviendo un mes con ellos, se dio cuenta de que ella cumpliría el deseo de la madre de Alexander, la mujer quería hijas y tuvo hijos. Si mi madre y él se casaban y tenían una hija, ella terminaría como mi abuela y mi abuelo. El punto es, que si ellos se unían de nuevo mi madre corría riesgo financiero.

Mamá tenía una cuenta bancaria para sus ahorros, así que había dinero para viajes y cosas necesarias para sustentar la casa, emergencias y mantener a la abuela. Cuando Alyson nos dijo todo aquello de mamá cuando joven, nos dijo además que Alexander era un extorsionador, tenía una labia, una fluidez para engañar a la gente y que cayeran a tal punto que él, hasta la fecha le debe $3,000 a mi abuela y jamás los pago, además que desapareció por un largo rato hasta que lo tope en esa fuente de sodas.

 **Fin de flash back**

-… ¿Me estás diciendo que él iba a sacarle el dinero a tu madre?-se sacó los lentes impresionada. Asentí-P-Pero bueno yo… Es la primera vez en mi carrera que me encuentro algo así yo…

-Tranquila, mi tía Anaid se encargó de eso-sonreí-Mi tía Anaid tiene por amigo un contador, es un gran amigo de la familia, gracias al logramos sacar todo el dinero intacto. Cuando intento sacar el dinero de la cuenta de mi madre, falsificando su firma en un cheque, no pudo-reí triunfante-El huyo, por ahora se le busca, pero ni a él, ni a su madre, ni a su hermano se les vio el polvo-suspire-Los tíos del tipo no sabían en que andaban, toda la culpa era de la señora que lo mal encamino

-Dime Kenny… ¿Crees que tu madre quisiera venir? Esa persona ha hecho mucho daño, podría traer a su amiga Alyson como apoyo o algo

-Eh… Si bueno, estamos insistiendo en eso. De hecho ella no sabe que vine-sonreí apenado-Deje a Karen con los Tucker y me vine yo solo

-¿Cómo volverás a casa?-arqueo una ceja

-La señora Stotch me trajo

-suspiro aliviada-No me des esos sustos niño, casi se me sale el corazón. ¿Pero entonces donde está tu mamá?

-Tenia trabajo por terminar…

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 16: Resanando un corazón roto

**/ Muchos han esperado la continuación y quiza esto sea algo asi como relleno, pero creo que necesitan saber un poco del duelo. Ese dificil momento donde debes separarte de los recuerdos que compartiste con esa persona especial...**

* * *

Capítulo 16 (Resanando un corazón roto.)

 _ **"Y ate ese dolor justo en mi corazón,**_

 _ **Mientras veo el color de la tarde en dispersión,**_

 _ **Creo que mi alma esta llena de aflicción y,**_

 _ **Volara, volara, volara..."**_

 **-Kenny Pov-**

Los días marchan mas lento de lo normal, mi madre parece estar bien, pero esta destruida, ha sido muy grave lo que pasó, aun así se niega a ir a terapia, se empeña en decir que esta bien, y que ya todo pasara.

La casa esta en silencio, hacen falta las risas de todas las tardes a la hora de comer. Creo que hablo por Karen y por mi cuando digo que extrañamos a mamá.

 _ **"Un día me confesaste tu amor,**_

 _ **Y luche aunque al final, perdí mi valor**_

 _ **Así que esta bien el aniquilar,**_

 _ **A la parte de mi que te solía amar."**_

Mi familia ha estado intentando hablar con ella, no se que hacer, no se que pensar. La sangre me hierbe cada vez que la escucho sollozar por las noches. Pero no puedo hacerlo otra vez, ahora debo cuidar de mi hermana menor no se que hacer.

De la casa al trabajo, del trabajo a casa. Su rutina es la misma todos los días, casi no cocina y perdió su talento para dibujar. Quizá no dibujaba obras de arte, pero nos encantaban sus dibujos, siempre tenian algo, pero ahora. No, no. ¡Ya no aguanto mas! Ella nos necesita y jure que siempre estaría allí para ella. Y hoy, no será la excepción.

 _ **"¿Por que nos duele todo esto? Te pregunto**_

 _ **¿Por que crees que quiero seguir siendo tu amada?**_

 _ **¿Por que ya no quieres luchar por lo que siento?**_

 _ **Lo notaste y duele mas."**_

Le obligue entonces a tener una cita con mi doctora. Si Servicios Sociales se entera de que ella no esta psicológicamente bien, nosotros corremos riesgo de perderla y eso no sucederá.

Pedí ayuda de la doctora para que viniera a casa y hablara con ella.

Al final ella no hablo directamente. Solo escuche que la doctora le dijo que escribiera todo lo que sentía. Y así lo hizo. Mi madre plasmo en su PC todo lo que sentía y había sentido cuando conoció a ese maldito, todas y cada una de las palabras que nunca dijo y que siempre guardo. Uso lo que siempre había usado, para sacar su dolor. Nunca la había visto llorar así, pero cuando termino parecía estar mucho mejor.

Pasaron tres semanas para que ella se recuperara, quizá no al 100% pero por lo menos ya parecía actuar como cuando nos conocimos. Los viernes vemos películas, los sábado vamos al parque y los domingos vamos a comer a casa de mi abuela.

De vez en cuando, mamá se junta con las madres de mis amigos. Abrió un club de escritura. Quería por lo menos enseñar a usar sus palabras para la expresión a mas personas, y no me parecía mal.

Yo retome en forma mis clases de violín y Karen las clases de piano, mamá se deleita mucho escuchándonos tocar a ambos en conjunto, le sirve para relajarse, nos alegra tanto tenerle de vuelta. Hay risas a tosas horas del día en fines de semana.

 _ **"Me pregunto si esta bien el amar,**_

 _ **Cuando se siente por quien no lo merece,**_

 _ **¿Es el destino o casualidad?**_

 _ **¡Vete ya! ¡Vete ya!**_

 _ **Yo le digo a este amor."**_

Continuara...

* * *

 **Canciones:**

 **-Hirari Hirari (Miku Hatsune/Ranita Conejito *Fandub*)**

 **-Hellow, how are you (Miku Hatsune/Andrea Maxil *Fandub*)**

 **-Mozaik Role (Gumi Megpoid/Lord Gumo Megpoid *Adaptación*)**


End file.
